Seven years
by anqelkissezox
Summary: Bella's life was ruined with the tragic death of her father. Now 7 years later will things finally get better? Story is better then summary...all human x cannon pairings. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review!_

Chapter 1

2004

BPV

I was a seventeen year old high school student From the town of Forks Washington. My father, the police chief had just married a woman named Irena yesterday who had twin daughters that were my age. If we hadn't been step sisters chances were that Tanya, Kate and I wouldn't of even looked at each other in school. They were blonde, blue eyed and really into themselves…thinking that they were the cat's meow …well Tanya was more then Kate. Me on the other hand…I had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes…a.k.a the definition of average. While don't get me wrong…I didn't hate my step sisters…they were really hard to get along with. My best friend…Alice Brandon hated them with a passion even before Charlie dated their mother. Which is really a statement considering Alice really doesn't hate anyone . Alice was the exact opposite of me…she was small with dark hair, green eyes, and pixie like features…in other words she was striking. She was furious when she found out they had gotten engaged. I would of thought that she purposely avoided the wedding if not for the fact that she had to attend her grandmothers 50h anniversary party.

"So how was the wedding?" Alice asked as we drove home from the mall the next day. We had just reached the outskirts of the town

" oh it wasn't too bad. I had to sit next to Tanya and she gave a look like she didn't even want me there…other than that it was pretty good actually." I said

"well that's good. I don't have to bust my purse over her head. " Alice laughed.

"I'm sorry…I know Tanya's your step sister…I just cant stand someone with an ego as high as hers." Alice said. Alice had a point there though.

"hey I'm not fighting you there!" I said.

"So I cant believe you had to wear that icky bridesmaids dress…you guys must of looked like you were sewn into American flags or something…and its not even the fourth of July! What the hell was she thinking" Alice said.

"yeah Tanya and Kate were singing the star spangle banner the whole time I walked down the isle…considering they're the ones who picked the colors out I have a feeling that it was done on purpose…but I cant say anything because it'll hurt Charlie." I said. Alice just shook her head. Just then " material girl" played on the radio.

"_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me I think they're O.K. …If they don't give me proper credit …I just walk away …They can beg and they can plead …But they can't see the light, that's right …'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash …Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are …Living in a material world…And I am a material girl …You know that we are living in a material world …And I am a material girl …Some boys romance, some boys slow dance …That's all right with me …If they can't raise my interest then I …Have to let them be …Some boys try and some boys lie but …I don't let them play …Only boys who save their pennies …Make my rainy day, 'cause they are …Living in a material world [material] …Living in a material world …Boys may come and boys may go …And that's all right you see …Experience has made me rich …And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's …A material, a material, a material, a material world …Living in a material world [material] …Living in a material world"_ Alice belched out happily

" I always felt this song was a lot about me…one day I swear to god I'm going to run my own fashion business…I've heard that shoes are where its at right now." Alice said.

"you would!" I said

"what about you ?" Alice asked.

"I don't know…I love writing and everything but I don't know if I want it to be a career or not and when we took a tour of that company for business class last week I could really see myself doing something like that." I said

"who knows…you might become Tanya or Kate's boss!" Alice laughed.

"No…I really don't know if they're even going to go to college. When I told them I was thinking about signing up for community college last week…they ignored me and talked about marrying rich." I said.

"I'm not even going to say anything!" Alice said shaking her head.

"oh so I forgot…I have pictures from the ceremony!" I said digging out my camera and handing it over to Alice.

"Actually Bella…you don't look that bad…I mean the dress is horrible…but the like six foot eight twins look like twin lady liberties. They should be the ones singing!" Alice said flipping through the photos

"HAHAHA!" Alice laughed coming up to a picture of Tanya giving someone a dirty look

"I got that one just for you." I said shaking my head

"Thanks…I needed that." Alice laughed some more.

"So how was your Grandparents 50th anniversary?" I asked.

"Oh you know…uncle got trashed and hit on some hoe…aunt said that he was a pig…danced a lot…ate…drank…Grandma was talking about how Aunt Charlotte should of never wore that hideous green dress…made her look like a mermaid. I love Grandma Brandon…she knows what the hell she's talking about with fashion…unlike some grandmas who wear muumuus all day long. She used to own her own department store when she was younger." Alice said proudly. I laughed. Alice's grandma was the older version of Alice.

" she must be thrilled that you want to make shoes." I said.

"ecstatic really…said she's proud that someone wants to follow in her footsteps…gave me advice on how to open my own store. I told her that she'd be a free customer. Her face lit up like it was Christmas or something. Then the subject changed to setting me up on a date…Grandma's friend's grandson is single and she wanted to set me up on a date. James something or other" Alice said.

"Well what did you say?" I asked

"No of course…he was at the party and was definitely not my type." Alice said. She looked like she didn't want to broach the subject so I let it go.

"So what about you…meet anyone at the wedding?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"Bella we've had this talk…" Alice started up.

"Please…even if you are right and someone did approach me…Tanya and Kate would promptly interfere…well more Tanya…Kate likes the men to come to her." I said.

"well that's true." Alice said pensively.

"one day we're just going to have to take care of that thought." Alice said

"Living in a material world and I am a material girl!" Alice was humming to her self a few minutes later

It was then that we approached a road block behind which I could see a destroyed police cruiser. People were getting out of their cars to look. A coroner's vehicle was on the scene and someone was being shoved into another cruiser. I felt afraid for my father…after all Forks had a small police force which meant he sometimes had to patrol the streets. From what he said this morning, Today was one of those days. Alice was staring shocked.

"Holy shit…what the hell happened!" Alice exclaimed. We looked at each other and gulped.

I pulled my car over and we shoved ourselves to the front of the barricade. A policeman stopped us.

"Miss…you cant go any farther." The man said.

"Please…my father's a police officer…I need to know if he's alright!" I begged.

"Alright what's his name?" the man asked.

"Charlie Swan." I said. I didn't need to hear the words. The look on the man's face said everything.

"I'm so sorry Miss…Chief Swan didn't make it." the man said. I felt my world shatter around me. Both my father and my mother were now dead…my mother had died before I even had memories of her. I was alone in this world…the only family I had now was my Step mother and step sisters…and I do mean they were my step family…the adoption was finalized last week.

"No….!" I moaned over and over rocking.

"It has to be a mistake!" I sobbed looking around for my father. I was praying at this point that he'd pop up behind me and say it was a joke.

"I'm sorry miss…there is no mistake…it was definitely him." the man said handing me what was clearly Charlie's badge. It had his numbers on it

"NOOOOOOOO!" I sobbed even harder. Alice started crying too

"oh god Bella…I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry!" Alice said practically dragging me to the passenger side of my truck. I foggily handed my keys to her.

"I have to call Irena." I said in a robotic voice taking out my phone. I had one new message.

"Baby…I'm just calling to make sure that your alright and to let you know that I love you. I'm chasing a psychopath who's driving really erratically right now and I know that your on the road. Stay safe…and if I don't make it please take care of Irena, Tanya and Kate…(sounds of a police scanner in the background)…oh and remember to do your homework. don't worry about dinner tonight…Irena ordered a pizza. Gotta go…daddy's going to try and get this guy off the road…I really do love you!" Charlie said. I burst into a new round of tears. The only small miracle was that Charlie and I didn't fight this morning. I was thanking god that I had told him that I loved him right before he left. I didn't know how I'd handle it if that weren't the case. Alice looked like she didn't know what to do. I continued with the phone call to my step mother. I didn't know if the police told her yet

"Irena…are you sitting down?" I asked the minute she picked up the phone.

"Yeah why?" my step mother asked slightly annoyed.

"I have some bad news…about dad." I started up. Her tone changed.

"No…how bad is it?" she asked afraid.

"He's gone." I sobbed. There was no response. Actually there was…the click of her hanging up the phone

"Bella…I'll help you guys with anything that you need…you know my uncle owns a funeral home and if you need it…its yours." Alice said sympathetically.

"Thank you Alice." I said. The next few minutes were filled with silence. I stared off at the drizzly sky lost in thought. I couldn't believe that both my parents were dead. I was now in the care of some lady that I only lived with for the past year and had spottily known for two years before that. Everything seemed to slow down as I slipped deeper and deeper into a catatonic state. I couldn't let myself drown like in sorrow like this forever though. My father wouldn't want it. I had to get a handle on myself…if not for myself then for Charlie.

"alright Bella…your almost home." Alice said as I got somewhat of a hold on myself.

"promise…if you need_ anything_…you'll call me?" Alice asked getting out and heading over to her black 2000 Nissan maxima. She absolutely hated it…she always had a soft spot for Porsches.

"Sure thing Alice." I waived sadly.

"Again…I'm really sorry." Alice said climbing into her car. I no had time to catch my breath and place my emotionless mask on before running into an uninformed Tanya and Kate. I couldn't bring myself to say anything and luckily was able to dart off to my room with out much of a confrontation. I didn't want to fight with them…not today. I sunk into my pillow and let myself break. I never felt so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! I'm sorry...spelled Irina's name wrong in chapter 1. will see correct spelling in future chapters.**  
><em>

Chapter 2

2011

BPV

The next seven years were…I think hellish would be the right word to describe…although there were some good things that happened as well. I was forced to plan my father's entire funeral…and the entire town with the exception of my step family showed up. Luckily Alice helped me plan it so it could have been worse. My step mother didn't even look at the plans. Yes you heard me right…my best friend helped me plan my dad's funeral while my step mother didn't even lift a finger. I would of said that she was grieving if not for the fact that she took off to a night club later on that night. I was disgusted but I kept my mouth shut…I wanted to keep the peace for Charlie's sake. Right when I finished high school my step mother packed everything up and moved us to Seattle…where I attended a local community college and Alice followed about a year later. She eventually opened her shoe store. Alice moved in with her new boyfriend…a kid named Jasper who she met in accounting class. I didn't want to intrude on their relationship…and I was afraid of disappointing my father…so I stayed with my step family. They bought a three bedroom house and forced me to live in the basement and practically run their lives for them. I graduated college…getting a degree in business. I got a job right away as a personal assistant at a big medical supplies company - the "compassion medical supplies company" - located in Seattle around 2 years ago. Unfortunately my job was being a personal assistant to Tanya who was a manager at the company…as if she didn't get enough enjoyment barking orders at me from home. Which was what she was doing right now.

"Bella…I thought I told you to get me my god damn coffee…God do I have to do everything myself.!" Tanya shouted from her office. Ha I would love to see that happen. Images of Tanya scrubbing the toilet filled my mind and I almost spilt the coffee I was laughing so hard.

"BELLA!" the blonde haired t-rex roared from her office. I put in her standard three packages of sugar and two creamers and placed the cover. When I walked in Blondezilla wasn't even in her office anymore so I just placed the coffee on her desk. Looking at my watch I realized that it was my lunch break and made my way to the cafeteria. I met up with my friend Edward Cullen who had a really upset look on his face. I had always had feelings for Edward but I knew he was way way out of my league. Edward was the son of the founder and CEO of the company though you would never know it. He was also Tanya's boss.

"Edward…what's wrong?" I asked

"Lauren cheated on me and we broke up!" Edward said sounding as upset as he looked. That bitch…how dare she! Couldn't she see what she lost…reality check Bella…you live in a basement!

"I'm so sorry Edward!" I said sympathetically

"Its alright…I guess I should of seen it coming…she was acting really weird lately." Edward said still sounding as if he got punched in the gut or something. We filled our trays and took our seats in the lunch room where Edward launched into the full story. I felt really bad for him…I mean it wasn't like a one night stand…it was a five month full on affair with someone she knew from college.

"don't worry…you'll get past this…I always believed that you had to experience the bad to know how good the good really is." I said. I had to believe that. It was the only thing that kept me going. He looked like he felt somewhat better.

"your right." Edward agreed…even cracking a smile. It was then that Kate walked into the cafeteria. She too got a job here but she worked in a different department. She grabbed a sandwich and fluttered out. She usually liked to eat at her desk. I hardly even saw her in here. Tanya was at her typical table talking shit about other people to her friends. I still couldn't believe that _that_was my step sister.

" so how about you…how are you doing?" Edward asked.

"oh I'm fine…you know typical day." I said. You know kiss Tanya's feet…give her a manicure…get her coffee for her…the usual.

" yeah." Edward said. We fell silent for a few minutes and I looked out the window. It was one of those rare sunny days out. I looked to see Tanya ogling Edward for a quick second. He was exactly the type of guy she tried to trap…Rich and gorgeous. Frankly there was more to him though…he was one of the most caring people that I ever met. He was genuine and he had a love for classical music…I knew because he was playing it every time I passed his office to get Princess Tanya her morning snack - fruit salad and freshly squeezed orange juice. I thought about launching a complaint a couple of times but frankly I knew Tanya would just make my life a living hell at home anyways.

"so what's your plans for this evening?" Edward asked.

"You know…the standard chores." I said boardly. Frankly with those three…standard chores could mean a variety of tortures. Right now it was a pile of laundry the size of mount Everest next to the washer and whatever else they could think of.

"that sucks." Edward said. It looked like he wanted to say more but figured it wasn't his place.

"and then I said…'eww you look like you have pepperoni on your face…there's this thing called acne treatment… you should try it sometime.' and everyone laughed and pointed at the freak…" Tanya's voice carried over.

"How the hell can you stand that?" Edward asked pointing at Tanya who was in deep conversation with her friends.

"ugh it's a long story." I said

"Well we have ti-" Edward was cut off by Tanya screaming "BELLA…GET ME MY CHEX MIX…WITHOUT THE PRETZELS!"

"I don't think they make it with out the pretzels?" Edward asked strangely.

"I know…I have to pick out the pretzels." I said shaking my head and heading over to the chex bags.

"Why do you do all that …for _her_?" Edward asked pointing towards Tanya who was shooting death glares at me.

" cause its better then fighting her…believe me you think she's bad now…you don't want to see Tanya pissed off." I said. Edward shook his head as I grabbed a bag and checked out. After that I painstakingly went through the bag and pulled out all the pretzels. When I was finished I dumped the bag in front of her.

"You forgot my coffee." Tanya said not even saying thank you. I bit my tongue .

"It is so hard to find good service these days. I swear…I have to do everything myself." Tanya said in a tisk tisk tone. Again images of Tanya scrubbing a toilet came into mind. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"why do you even bother associating with her?" one of her bitch friends whispered looking at me.

"its not because I want to…her father married my mother…and then he died and we were stuck with her. Makes me nauseated to say she's my sister." Tanya said. Really the only reason why I stayed with them was because of my father's last wish….he clearly knew that they couldn't function by themselves and I didn't want my dad to hate me forever. She turned back towards me.

"What are you looking at…go do…whatever it is that you do!" she said shooing me off. I shook my head…one day that bitch was going to get what was coming to her.

" so back to what I was saying…she definitely had plastic surgery done…hello liposuction." Tanya's said getting engrained in her conversation again. What she didn't know was that the girl she was talking about…just had a baby.

" geez you would think she'd be grateful just for the chex mix…you are human after all!" Edward said

" Tanya's Tanya." was all I said in response. I was sitting at my desk a little while later when Tanya rampaged over like a bull. I knew I was in deep trouble the minute she turned in my direction.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tanya snarled. I cringed…what did I do now?

EPV.

We both returned to work soon after. Frankly I didn't get why Bella went out of her way like that to keep Tanya happy. Personally if someone ever spoke to me the way Tanya did to Bella…I would flip the fuck out. I wanted to file a complaint against her -since it was my only option left - but I would need Bella's permission to do so but for some weird reason she didn't want to. I couldn't stomach the woman…and I didn't have to work for her. Lord knows what she'd do in a position of true power. I was thinking about this as I rounded a corner…but hearing what sounded like a cat screeching…I stopped . I peered my head around a corner to see Tanya flipping out…her skin was actually purple in color and her eyes were bugging out of her head. Her hands flailing around like bat wings.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT…MY COFFEE IS BLACK AND COLD…NASTY…GET IT RIGHT NEXT TIME!" Tanya roared dumping what was clearly not black coffee all over Bella. Bella stood there shocked. I couldn't believe it . I mean it was just a cup of coffee…it wasn't like it was the end of the world.

"LISTEN YOU BIT-…OH HI EDDIE!" Tanya said changing her tune after I walked in. I cringed internally…I hated the nick name Eddie…and she knew that. Bella looked embarrassed so I pretended to not know what happened.

"What happened…did someone have an accident?" I asked though I already knew. I pointed to the coffee that was all over the wall and desk behind Bella.

"yeah I accidentally walked into Bella with coffee in my hand…klutzy me!" Tanya said in a very girly voice. I almost thought she was trying to flirt.

"I'll go clean that-" Bella started up but I cut her off. She already dealt with Tanya enough…and I wanted to help even if it were with something small.

"No no that's alright I got it…I think you should go clean yourself up." I said. Bella looked warily at Tanya as if waiting for a volcano to go off. I walked off with her since the nearest paper towels were in the men's bathroom. Bella looked really upset about it but for whatever reason she didn't bring it up and figuring that she didn't want to talk about it I didn't either. I grabbed the towels and headed back.

" oh thank you Eddie…your so sweet!" Tanya said in the same girly tone as I cleaned up the mess.

" no problem." I said. Seriously Tanya needed anger management or something. But what could I say? It was then that Bella came out of the bathroom. Her black blazer now buttoned completely…but you could still see some coffee through the little bit of shirt poking out. Tanya twitched her nose.

"Back to work now…drama's over!…Bella call these numbers for me." Tanya said handing Bella a slip of paper and prancing off to her office. Bella sighed and sat at her desk.

"are you okay?" I asked. I didn't have to pretend to read Bella's face. She knew she was like an open book some times. She looked like she was about to answer when "I DON'T HEAR DIALING!" came from the depths of Tanya's office. Really how the hell she could put up with that bullshit was beyond me.

" alright I guess if I don't see you later…I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked.

" That would be great." Bella smiled and her eyes lit up . I had never seen eyes like hers before…they were brown with depth to them…they had always captivated me. Deep down I had known since the minute I laid eyes on her that I wanted to be with her…but I didn't know how she felt and I was seeing Lauren at the time so I settled for a friendship. I then walked into my office.

BPV

I found about five seconds of free time after all of the phone calls…so I picked up the only picture on my desk. It was one from when I was eight years old. Charlie and I were in the woods of Northern California. We had gotten a couple to stop and snap the picture for us.

"I still miss you dad!" I said touching the picture and putting it back. I then heard a dreaded sound…Tanya's doorknob was turning. Looking at the time and then the date…I cringed…time to go into the lions den and give someone their monthly pedicure. I wanted to gag. Why the hell she wanted to do this at work I had no clue…but I took out the clear nail polish and nail clippers anyways. Tanya threw her bare feet up on the desk. The stench was nauseating.

"oh before you start I want a foot massage this time!" Tanya said taking out a bottle of massage oil. I groaned but took the bottle.

"A little harder." Tanya spat. I dug into the sole of her foot.

"OWW…ARE YOU TRYING TO CUT THE ENTIRE NAIL OFF!" Tanya cried as I started to clip her toe nails. I had to cut deep because there was a v shaped defect on her big toe.

"if I was you'd probably kill me." I muttered to myself. I couldn't stomach the smell…even under all the massage oil it smelt like Tanya stepped in dog shit or something. Since she was sitting right in front of me I didn't even have the luxury of holding my nose. My stomach made a nasty lurch as the last nail was painted. Tanya was on the phone with her friend so I was able to slip out unnoticed. The minute her door shut I took a deep breath of fresh air and headed over to the bathroom to wash my hands. It took three washings to get the stench out of them. I waited till the nausea went away before returning to my desk. I found Tanya waiting at my desk when I got back.

"about time…my computer's broken…fix it!" Tanya said pointing to her desk before heading in the area of Kate's department. I walked in to find a virus crashed her computer. After an hour I gave up and called someone from the tech department who kindly came down.

"damn that's one nasty bug she got…it never takes me this long" the man said finally getting it out a while later.

"is it fixed yet?" Tanya asked popping her head into the room.

"Yes…just finished actually…what the hell did you do?" the man asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Tanya said.

"Well that was one nasty virus you had going on…you had to do something." the man said.

"Whatever…don't believe me!" Tanya mumbled. Knowing Tanya she probably did do something and was trying to cover it up. I then went back to my desk to find pile of paper work in folders for Tanya sitting there. Since it wasn't my business I didn't look. I grabbed everything and went to her door.

"Uh Tanya?" I asked.

"I'M BUSY DAMN IT…WHAT IS IT!" Tanya snarled.

"Uh there's some stuff for you-" I started up.

"ARE YOU STUPID? JUST PUT IT ON MY GOD DAMN DESK!" Tanya growled. I tip toed into the room and quietly placed the stuff on her desk before slipping out the door. I went back to my desk and went onto my computer while I had a little bit of free time. Edward rounded the corner and waived as he headed off to his father's office…probably to discuss company business. From the tiny sliver that her door was open…I could see Tanya watching me. I looked away and back to my computer screen. I hoped she'd leave me be.

"BELLA…I NEED FIJI WATER…THIS INSTANT…MOVE IT!"

I was in the lobby…just about to head into the parking lot when Alice's boyfriend Jasper came running up to me. He seemed like a really nice kid…very laid back and easy to get along with. Add that to his blonde hair and light eyes and he was exactly Alice's type. Jasper also worked here…but he worked in accounting…where Tanya and I were in more of a payment/service department. Tanya also covered pay roll.

"BELLA!" he called as I turned around.

"Hey Jasper…haven't seen you today…what's up?" I asked.

"had to take a look at the budget again and spent the day crunching numbers…I don't want to bore you with the details." Jasper said.

"So Alice's picking me up today…do you want us to give you a ride?" Jasper asked.

"I would…but I have to give Tanya a ride home tonight…her car broke down and Kate doesn't leave for another two hours." I said.

"Bella…how the hell can you even let _that _in your car after everything she's done…I know I wouldn't!" Jasper said as the elevator doors opened and Tanya walked out with her nose slightly tilted up and wrinkled. Since Jasper lived with Alice…he knew as much as Alice did and therefore hated Tanya's guts. Alice didn't know everything but she knew the gist of it.

"Come along Bella…say goodbye to Casper." Tanya said walking towards the glass doors.

"Jasper!" Jasper coughed.

"I have to go anyways…the pumpkin is here." Jasper said as Alice's orange Porsche 911 turbo pulled in. she had wanted the a yellow one…but there was a screw up and she wound up with bright orange. Alice actually liked it and said that orange was still fashionable and close to yellow. Her shoe business was really taking off. Alice nicknamed it something else but Jasper preferred 'the pumpkin' because of the color. Alice beeped and waived as we walked by. Tanya eyed the car out jealously as I went over to talk to Alice for a split second.

"Green is really not her color." Alice said rolling down her window.

"Why do you smell like coffee?" Alice asked sniffing the air around me.

"it's complicated." I said. Alice knew what I meant. Alice heatedly tried to get out of the car and hit Tanya, but I held it shut. Jasper calmed her down


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 3

The minute we returned home Tanya sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door. I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone. There was already a note on the fridge door.

_"Bella…out on date tonight…wont be back till late…make girls whatever they want…if I hear differently…I'll take away another one of your privileges…you understand me…WHATEVER THEY WANT!_" I stared at the note twice…what privileges…I already had to take my showers at Alice and Jasper's place because they banned me from showering in my own bathroom. Tanya then walked into the kitchen.

"toilet's clogged Bella." Tanya said handing me a baggie, a pair of gloves, and a plunger. Are you kidding me?…that's like the third time this week that this happened…what does she have a problem or something? I opened the door and stared in horror…the toilet wasn't just clogged, it was spewing out water like a frigging brown old faithful. I grabbed a swimmers nose plug and plugged my nose before launching my attack.

"Ugh what the fuck!" I mumbled to myself reaching into the nasty toilet. So gross…so gross…so gross. I wanted to vomit in the sink…but that would just make the mess I had to clean even bigger. Once the toilet had receded back to normal I whipped out the Clorox and a mop. Since this bathroom was the size of my old bedroom I had my work cut out for me.

"You missed a spot." Tanya said pointing to the floor while walking by. I shook my head. This should have been her job…it was her bowl movement that jammed up the fucking thing after all, yet I got stuck with it.

"by the way…Kate and I want fillet Mignon with an appetizer of nachos and some pie for desert…just so you know." Tanya called. Ugh looks like I'm going to have to run to the store tonight. I growled as I scrubbed the outside of the tub. What did the fucking bitch want caviar with that too.

" When are you going to be done…I have to PEEE!" Tanya whined a couple of minutes later. I looked at the bucket that the mop was resting in and pictured dumping the shit filled water on Tanya's head. Remember Bella…Charlie wouldn't want that.

"one more second." I said dumping the water back into the toilet and chasing it down with a toilet bowl cleaner.

"Okay…my time!" Tanya said throwing me out of the bathroom…geez like does she live in there or something. I washed my hands in the kitchen, grabbed my keys, and was just about to head out when I heard Tanya screeching from the bathroom.

"Oh and one more thing I want apple…don't go buying any store bought shit…store bought is so nasty…you have to make it from scratch." Tanya demanded. I groaned…I contemplated pretending to have made the pie but knowing Tanya she would be inspecting for the mess or something.

"okay Tanya." I said. Your slave is at your command your royal highness.

"We're out of toil-" Tanya's voice was cut off by the door shutting. Looked like she was going to have to get off the throne and get something herself for once. I pulled into the supermarket and relished in the more then five minutes of peace and quiet that I had. I knew though that this was only a temporary reprieve. Eventually I would have to go back. I stepped out ,grabbed a carriage, and walked inside. I darted off into the meat department right away…grabbing three stakes and a pack of hamburger meat before skirting over to the cheese.

Dinner was ready a little while later. Irina was still on her date…but that was typical. Usually when she went out she didn't return until around midnight. While I was 'allowed' eat my stake…the nacho's and pie were off limits…the latter of which I should of known but didn't. I was about to cut a third slice when Tanya stopped me.

"Bella…put down the knife…_that's_ not yours…_remember!_" Tanya sneered sneaking up behind me . Are you fucking kidding me…well I should of known that would happen…but they couldn't allow me one little piece? I sighed and put the knife down, and went to tackle the laundry. I stared at the huge pile for a second and shook my head. A little while later I looked to see Tanya leaning in the doorway holding a soiled shirt.

"you know its too bad Charlie died when he did…we wouldn't of been stuck with you if it had happened sooner. You smell gross…go take a shower…oh wait your banned!" Tanya said laughing sadistically.

"I may smell…but at least I'm not a complete bitch!" I murmured but Tanya caught it.

"Excuse me…what did you say?" Tanya snarled.

"Nothing…I said nothing." I said quietly

"That's right…you said_ nothing_. Now I'm going to let that one slide…but one more word out of your mouth you ungrateful little bitch and I'm telling mother that you didn't follow her orders…that you forced us to eat the fillet Mignon…how dare you…I cant believe that I even call you my sister….that we have to share living space with you… your no sister of mine…you never were and you never will be!…you _disgust_ me!…now wash this now god damn it!" Tanya roared throwing her shirt right at me. I stared at her shocked.

"right away Tanya." I said in a monotone voice. After finishing the laundry I went down stairs to my basement. It wasn't really much but it felt more homely then the upstairs. I sighed, sank into my mattress , took out a flashlight and read Wuthering Heights. I had loved to read as much as I loved to write. I always felt that reading about other people's problems put yours into perspective. Soon I was starting to drift off into a peaceful abyss. I was met by dream Edward's eyes looking at me. they held me frozen in place. I was having another one of those dreams again…the same dream that I had been having ever since I had first met Edward. He never said anything but his eyes made me feel protected…safe…maybe even loved? I never wanted this to end…which was how I felt every time I had one of these dreams. I awoke to the sound of heavy rain hitting the roof in the middle of the night…guessing god was trying to make up for the sunny day he provided us. Normally I would of slept through it but for whatever reason I woke up tonight. It was pitch black. You couldn't even see your hand. I reached for a flashlight, turned it on, and flashed it towards my watch. It was a little after two in the morning. This was going to be a very long night. Considering there was no tv…I went to get a glass of warm milk. I crept across the kitchen trying to remain silent. I made one squeaking sound though and I heard Tanya roar from the other side of the house. Tanya strode out in what looked like $2,000 pajamas. How the hell she afforded those I had no clue.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET…SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tanya snarled loud enough to wake up the entire house.

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to get some milk so I can sleep." I said.

"Who cares if _you_ cant sleep…IF I CANT SLEEP THE WHOLE COMPANY WILL FALL APART…SORRY I HAVE A REAL JOB BELLA!" Tanya bitched . Uh okay…the company wouldn't fall apart…Tanya does have a boss.

"ugh you know what…just take your milk and go back to the rat infested basement in which you crawled out of. I need my beauty rest!" Tanya said snidely stomping off. I didn't even bother putting it in the microwave to warm it up. I then tip toed back towards the basement door. Thinking about it…I would actually rather sleep with rodents then on the same floor as her. At least the rodents left me alone. And beauty rest…honey your personality kills your face not the lack of sleep. I took my flashlight out and descended into the blackness. There was a cellar light but it died a long time ago…and Irina didn't feel like replacing it. I could hear Tanya mumbling all the way back to her bedroom about how rude it was that she was disturbed at this time of night. I chugged the glass down and placed it on the nightstand, opened my book, and read some more. This time the sound of the rain was much more soothing. I felt myself slowly starting to drift off later. Sleep came about ten minutes later.

My eyes opened for a second time a few hours later. This time there was a little more light shining though the one small window that I had. From what I could tell, the sun was just rising or about to any moment…well there technically wasn't a sun rise since it was still down poring outside. While most people would of seen this as a drag…anyone who lived in this area was used to it. I yawned and looked at the time…5:30. I then made my way to the stairs. I figured I had fifteen minutes before anyone else got up. If I could just sneak a shower in I'd be golden. I looked to see if the coast was clear before making my way to the bathroom. I realized too late that Irina had posted guard outside of it.

"Where do you think your going…your still punished!" Irina said menacingly. What the hell…I tell Tanya and Kate to pour their own cereal three months ago -because I had a stomach virus and Irena's still holding it over my head?

"But-!" I started up

"you want to be mean to the only family who took you in…the only family you have left…then you suffer the consequences you unappreciative spoiled brat. I work so hard to keep this roof over your head and you insulted me!" Irina said pissed. What is she talking about? Irena doesn't even work! Tanya, Kate's and my jobs are what pays the bills. The only money she gets is from Charlies pension! Granted her name was on the deed and all the paper work but that's where it had stopped . Her day consists of visiting friends, getting manicures, or going shopping

"but-" I started up again.

"No buts…now buzz off and go make me my veggie omelet…a person could starve around here!" Irina growled. Just then Tanya came skipping to the bathroom This time covering her pajamas was a pink fluffy robe with a dark pink T printed on the corner pocket.

"Saved you a spot Tan!" Irina said getting up and letting Tanya pass into the bathroom. I swear to god that punishment was an excuse so that the shower could be more free to them.

"Thanks mom!" Tanya beamed before giving me a look of death.

"WELL DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF…VEGGIE OMELET NOWWW!" Irina snarled the last part pointing dragging me into the kitchen. I gathered the ingredients and started to get to work. Knowing that Tanya and Kate would want some too I made enough for three before pouring myself a bowl of lucky charms.

"sometimes I don't even know why I bother myself with you Bella…I Must have been out of my mind when Charlie talked me into signing the adoption papers." Irina said in-between eating her food. I just let that roll off me. As I threw my bowl into the sink the two girls came walking in.

"Breakfast is in the warmer." I said pointing to the bottom half of the oven.

"Thanks!" Kate said appreciatively. I was shocked…that was the first time that I had ever heard any of them thank me and mean it. Tanya hissed and Kate got quiet. I then went downstairs and got my clothes and bathroom toiletries before heading to the car. Tanya was getting a ride in to work with some friends of hers. Unfortunately I was going to have to take her home again.

"Again?" Alice asked shocked when I knocked on her door. Jasper looked out from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Alice…if its an imposition-" I started to apologize.

"are you kidding me…its not a problem… but Bella why do you put up with that? " Alice asked letting me into her house.

"I mean common…you cant even shower in your own house…when you're the only one who cleans it!" Alice added on

"You heard my dad's message…his last wish!" I said.

"your kidding me right…that's why…I heard the message…and I heard the second part where he said Irina was ordering a pizza…honestly Bella do you think Charlie would be happy to see you like this…hell no…he'd probably have them arrested for abuse…or slavery…or both." Alice said leading me up to the bathroom

"Alright you know how to turn the hot water on…here's your towel…and you have everything else…let me know when your done." Alice said handing me a towel from her towel closet and opening the door to the bathroom. I immediately turned the water on. Stepping out ten minutes later I fond Alice waiting with my clothes ironed. She wanted to fix my makeup but there was no time…we all had to be into work in fifteen minutes.

"Honestly Bella…you must be a saint or something…I would of killed them all years ago and burned the house down if it were me." Alice said.

"they're the closest thing to family I have left." I started up. Alice looked sympathetic.

" look Jazzy and I were talking and if it ever gets to a point where you need a place to stay…like if they ban you from the house or something…" Alice started up.

"I know Alice…thanks." I said.

"No problem." Alice responded

"I mean but really…who bans someone from their own shower…like how the hell did that even cross your step mothers mind?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I responded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 4

BPV

The rain had lightened to a drizzle by the time I got to work. Since I was already there and I didn't have to pick Tanya up, I gave Jasper a ride with me. Jasper's car was in the shop because someone rear-ended him last week

I had just arrived at work and was talking to Jasper and Edward in the parking lot when a flaming red 2011 Ford mustang peeled in like a bat out of hell blasting "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous" by Good Charlotte. _"Emmett C_" was scrawled on the vanity license plate. The drivers side door opened up and a tall, dark curly haired man with muscles the size of my head stepped out of the car wearing sun glasses even though it was overcast in a suit that looked like it cost as much as I made in a month. Since Edward looked like he shopped where the rest of us got out work clothes it was hard to believe that they were brothers sometimes.

"What up my peps!" Emmett called strutting over. Emmett was the head of Kate's department. All the new employees thought that Emmett was an arrogant spoiled rich asshole cause of the air he gave off and how he dressed. I knew though that that wasn't the case. Emmett was actually a kind person…he just liked to look like he was rolling in the dough.

" oh hey…not much…so Emmett…where's Rosalie ?" Edward asked. Rosalie Hale was Emmett's blonde, super model like fiancée. They were due to get married in two months. I had only met Rosalie once but she seemed very nice as well. From what I knew Rosalie dealt with the pediatric department…which handled stuff pertaining to little kids.

"she's driving herself today…something about another dress fitting after work or something. She should be here any minute…she left right behind me." Emmett said.

"So are you coming in?" Jasper asked as we started to walk to the entrance.

"No I think I'm going to wait for her…Rose likes that." Emmett said.

"okay!" Edward called. As we reached the door I caught a glimpse of the back of a M3 as whipped into the spot next to Emmett's car. Emmett stuck his head in to talk to the occupant. Considering it had a march of dimes bumper sticker and the license plate read _"Babiez 1_" it wasn't hard to guess who he was talking to. The entire company knew that car belonged to Rosalie. I also saw Queen Tanya and her disciples whispering and eyeing out the car.

"Not much for subtly is she." Edward said following my gaze.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. Typical Tanya. We then walked in and grabbed the first elevator. Jasper pressed the button and the door shut.

"well good luck today with_ it_ today…looks like your going to need it!" Jasper laughed as the elevator stopped. Jasper worked on a different part of our floor. Jasper went left and we went right. The elevator doors opened again right as Jasper disappeared and Tanya's black stiletto heel shoved itself out..

"So usual spot…usual time?" Edward asked.

"okay!" I beamed.

"I think we better run before Tanya se-" Edward started up but it was too late.

"EDDIE…WHAT A COINCIDENCE…I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU!" Tanya called running over and pretending that I wasn't even there. I saw the cringe on Edward's face. You would think that after him telling her eight times not to call him 'Eddie' it would sink in with her.

" I mean we hardly see each other outside work and all so I was wondering if, I don't know ,you would want to get drinks or something later on?" Tanya asked squeezing herself in-between Edward and I. Edward looked like he was stuck in-between a rock and a hard place.

"please don't call me Eddie …and I'm really sorry Tanya…I wish I could…but Emmett and I have to go order tuxes tonight. Maybe another time? " Edward said.

"oh…that's okay…I understand!" Tanya said with a smile on her face. As she walked away though she was mumbling something about a "sham wedding". Edward just stared shocked.

"Does she ever say anything nice…and mean it?" Edward asked. I've asked myself that a lot.

" I'll get back to you on that one." I said.

"BELLA…MY CAPPUCCINO ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ITSELF YOU KNOW…GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GET GOINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Tanya snarled.

"Jesus…one day she's going to pop a blood vessel or something…so I'll see you at lunch." Edward said.

" see ya!" I said as Edward went to his office and I went to serve Tanya. We had made it a habit of getting lunch together ever since the day we met.

_Flashback._

_BPV_

_It was my first day at work. I had headed into the cafeteria for lunch and realized that Jasper wasn't there…which meant that I didn't know anybody in here. Well actually I did know one person. I brought a chicken salad sandwich , a snack, and a drink before heading over there. _

_"Hey Tanya…do you mind if I sit-"_

_"heh…sorry…reserved." Tanya said in a snobbish tone while placing her legs over the next few seats. I looked at the row across from her._

_"Those are too." Tanya said shoving her purse and jacket across the table. I sighed and scanned the room looking for a place to sit. I found an empty table and sat down. I had just taken a bite of my sandwich when I heard a sort of familiar velvet voice ask " do you mind if I sit here?" and I looked up to see the six foot tall, tossed bronze haired god like creature from orientation this morning. I then remembered that his name was Edward. He looked to be around my age. I felt my heartbeat speed up._

_" I don't mind!" I said gesturing for him to sit down._

_"I'm sorry…its just that my break time just got switched and I haven't been working here that long so I don't know anyone in here…and I don't like to see other people sit alone…CAUSE NOT EVERYONE LIKES TO ACT LIKE THEY'RE STILL IN JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL!" he snarled the last part to Tanya ,who in a pissed off manner, bobbed her head and tapped her index and middle fingers against her thumbs. We then got to talking. I had found out that we were the same age and that he was going for his masters degree (a/n he was given the job with on the condition that he'd get a masters in business)._

_"you know I'm really sorry we stuck you with her…its just that there was no one else." Edward said as Tanya threw death glares at the table. He didn't even know the half of it. I felt like I was going to be stuck with Tanya forever. Even my job wasn't going to be an escape. _

_" no its okay…I have to deal with her at home anyways." I mumbled the last part to myself._

_"I MEAN LOOK AT THAT HAIR…ITS SO PLAIN…NOT STRAIGHT…NOT CURLY…ITS UGLY…UGHHHH…AND WHAT SHADE OF BROWN IS THAT…DIRT? MUD? I'VE PUKED UP PRETTIER COLORS THEN THAT!" Tanya exclaimed pointing right at me while laughing with her friends. Oh my god…I was mortified…not that he would look at me anyways…but she was ruining any chance of having a friendship with the guy. _

_"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM…SHE'S MINDING HER BUSINESS AND YOUR SPOUTING OFF LIKE A JEALOUS THIRTEEN YEAR OLD CHILD!" Edward shouted._

_"JEALOUS….DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH….HAHAHAHA!" Tanya laughed like an evil hyena._

_"I'll make sure I never do that again." Edward cringed._

_"You know…as soon as another spot opens up I can transfer you so that you don't have to work for her any more." Edward offered._

_TPV_

_Two months later_

_I was stuffing …uh my pay check …in my purse when a transfer order from Edward for Bella crossed my desk. Apparently there was a temporary personal assistant coming in and another position was opening up. Aww Eddie was trying to help his little Bellie out…over my dead body was that going to happen! Hum lets look over the assistants background information…clean as a whistle…not for long! Besides I knew lots of people who needed jobs right now…sorry Rebbecca…looks like your not going to be temping here…not in my department at least. I cackled as I went to work…hum lets see…a Battery charge sounds perfect. Beat the shit out a former employee…again perfect. _

_"Hey Tanya…whatever happened to that temp you were supposed to get?" Edward asked a few weeks later._

_"Oh Eddie…you should really of done a better background check…we cant have felons working for the company!" I said grinning internally. _

_"Really…'cause when I did a background check it was clean?" Edward asked suspiciously._

_"Sometimes Eddie…you gotta dig a little deeper." I said. _

_"Right." Edward said looking at me weirdly. After that little incident I made sure to promptly interfere whenever he tried to help his little Bell-Bell out. A few minor changes to some background information and a slight "accident" involving me…a potential temp …and a stair case later and word started to get around that the job position was haunted. Needless to say that ended the stream of temps trying to get that job. Tanya -1...Losers-0. I really did have it all…Beauty and brains. _

_BPV_

_I was watching Tanya staring at herself and laughing like a psycho. Something is seriously wrong with that girl. I was beginning to wonder whether she was an actual psychopath. _

_"I'm so beautiful!" Tanya sighed staring at herself. Not that Tanya was ugly but she was no Megan Fox either. A psychiatrist friend of mine said that she had narcissistic personality disorder with psychotic tendencies. I started quietly singing "Your so Vain"_

_"Bella who sings that song?" Tanya asked annoyed  
><em>

_"Uh Carly Simon?" I asked._

_"Yeah…lets keep it that way." Tanya said walking away bitchily._

End of Flashback

BPV

I was handing the bitch her third cup of coffee of the morning. Seriously the amount of coffee she was drinking was probably why she was blocking up all the toilets. But my job was to make Queen Tanya happy so I had to get her whatever she wanted, even if it meant plunging another toilet later. Tanya disappeared into the bathroom thirty minutes later. I was at my desk when Tanya strode out with toilet paper hanging from her pants. From the looks of it she didn't even know it was there.

"Bella…call maintenance…_somebody_ clogged the toilet." Tanya said striding past me. I groaned and picked up the phone.

"hi This is Bella Swan…I'm calling because the woman's room on the 12th floor has a clog …the woman's rest room that's located to the right of the elevator." I said.

"we'll be up." the man said. When the maintenance man arrived he and Tanya got into a fight.

"YOU. NEED TO GET YOUR BOWELS CHECKED…THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH THAT I'VE HAD TO CLEAN UP A TOILET THAT YOU CLOGGED!" the man snarled at Tanya when he saw her.

"EXCUSE ME…HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME…I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tanya growled offended.

"WE HAVE YOU ON VIDEO TAPE…WE HAVE A HALF HOUR TIME DISCREPANCY BETWEEN YOU ENTERING THE BATHROOM AND YOU LEAVING…AND THEN A CLOG FOLLOWING RIGHT AFTER. WE KNOW IT WAS YOU! SERIOUSLY…SEE A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!" the man growled.

"YOU WERE WATCHING ME ON CAMERA …HOW PERVERTED …AND I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S ILLEGAL TO INSTALL VIDEO CAMERAS IN A WOMENS BATHROOM!" Tanya hissed pissed.

"don't flatter yourself sweetheart…and the cameras were on the outside." the man said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T FLATTER MYSELF…I'M FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!" Tanya said still highly offended.

"Well your colon obviously isn't…get it checked!" The maintenance man said storming off angrily. At that point I heard someone clear their throat. We turned to see Edward standing there like he had heard everything. Tanya looked mortified. Edward looked angry/ amused.

"oh my god Edward I didn't see you standing there…why didn't you say something about how that man was treating me!" Tanya said.

"Say something about how that man talked to you…I want to say something about how you talked to that man…and everyone around you-" Edward started up.

"WHAT IS THIS…HATE ON TANYA DAY…WHATEVER I HAVE WORK TO DO!" Tanya said slamming the door in our faces.

"you know how many times I've tried to get her fired…but my dad thinks she's this and she's that because she's a different person in front of him. Rosalie's even tried to talk to him but he wont hear it." Edward said shaking his head. A woman then made to go into the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and was hit by the smelly cloud that emanated out of the bathroom. It was enough to make your eyes sting. The maintenance man was yelling that this bathroom was off limits.

"Ugh guess I know who was in there last!" the woman gagged running off to the other woman's room. Edward and I tried not to laugh. Just then bitch-zilla roared again.

"BELLA MOVE YOUR ASS AND GET ME MY FRUIT SALAD THIS INSTANT!"

"Geez it's a wonder she hasn't screamed herself horse by now." Edward said glaring at Tanya's door. An ice blue eye glared through the crack of the door.

"I know." I said rolling my eyes and getting her royal highness what she wanted. Arriving at the elevator I realized it was broken so I headed for the nearest set of stairs. I quickly grabbed one from the cafeteria and meticulously inspected for anything she might not like. After I dubbed it clear I dropped it off on her desk.

"Took ya long enough" was all Tanya said

"Sorry…the elevator was broken. I had to use the stairs."

"Excuses…excuses…cant eat this since its almost lunch now." Tanya said snidely while dumping it in her waist paper basket. I knew that this was something "Mother" was going to be made aware of, which meant things were going to get interesting at home tonight. I met up with Edward about an hour later for lunch. We had just gotten our food when Tanya ran into us.

"Oh Eddie I was looking for you…I just wanted to say how sorry I was for what happened upstairs. I was having a bad day." that was her idea of a bad day. Wait a minute…Tanya never apologizes. Something's definitely up.

"Uh its okay…we all have one of those days." Edward said in a shocked/weirded out voice.

"Thank-you!' Tanya beamed.

"its definitely in the bag…I'm so going to be a Mrs. Cullen…look out little Rosalie….Tanya's going to be right behind you." Tanya whispered menacingly though Edward didn't catch it. Was this girl out of her fucking mind…she's as close to being Mrs. Edward Cullen as pigs are to randomly sprouting wings out of their asses. We then took our seats and got to talking about the rest of the day. I stared into his smoky green eyes and was lost in them. For a split second I thought there was hope from the way he looked back at me. Then reality came crashing back in the form of Tanya ordering me to get her a baked pretzel and strip all the salt off of it. As I said before…he was way out of my league. He slept with supermodels…I slept with rodents.

"So anyways…yeah avoid the woman's bathroom in my department…the perverts installed cameras in there…wouldn't be shocked if they did it on your floors as well…peeping assholes…disgusting…a girl cant even use the bathroom in peace anymore…and the man had the nerve to tell me that I spent too long in there and that the clog is my fault. Complete and total jackass…ugh makes me sick to even talk about it. If this were my company I would have his ass on a platter." Tanya said as I placed the pretzel down. She inspected it thoroughly.

"are you blind? you left three pieces!" Tanya growled flicking the pieces off herself. I shook my head.

" so anyways where was I…so I told him how much of a creep he was and that what he was doing was illegal…and he had the nerve to say that I wasn't gorgeous…uh ple-ase! I bet I'm ten times hotter then anything he's seen!" Tanya said with her posse nodding their heads in agreement.

"Oh Tanya…don't let that bother you…half the guys here salivate over your every movement." one of the girls said feeding the egotist.

A few hours later it was time to head home. Edward, Tanya, and I made it to the elevator at the same time . Jasper was the last in before the door closed. Tanya had dropped back was having a quiet conversation with her friend. Judging from the pointing I knew what they were talking about. Jasper caught wind through the reflective surfaces and turned around.

"Hey Tanya…didn't see ya there…so I heard you clogged the toilet again ay…you know that's not healthy…maybe you should get checked or something." Jasper said spreading the biggest, fakest smile I had ever seen and turning around. Hints of laughter twinkled in his eyes. Alice was definitely rubbing off on him. The other 20 people in the elevator burst out laughing and Tanya looked horrified.

"Shut up Casper!" Tanya growled.

"its Jasper." Jasper corrected.

"Whatever…Jasper, Casper, Plaster…whatever the hell your name is…you don't know what the hell your talking about…so shut it." Tanya said pissed.

" Tanya…I heard you fighting with the janitor and I smelt the evidence all the way from my office. Geez what did you eat Taco Bell for breakfast or something! The whole floor knew it was you…hell the way you were screaming the whole world knew." Jasper said cockily as the elevator doors opened again. Tanya looked like she was about to say something but she got lost in the crowd behind us as we stepped out.

" so giving_ it _a ride home again?" Jasper asked.

"yep." I answered.

"Bella you know what I'm going to say…I know she's your step sister and everything…but that is the definition of a freak…look it…she's making kissy faces to her compact mirror. She's nuts!" Jasper said pointing to Tanya, who smacked her lips three times at her reflection before closing it and strutting over.

"Come along Bells…say goodbye to Jester." Tanya said snottily.

"Jasper…JAS-PER…is Jester even a name?" Jasper corrected pissed.

"WHAT-EVER…COMMON BELLS…I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO WAIT WHILE YOU TALK TO ALICE AGAIN!" Tanya said grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door.

" you drive so slow!" Tanya moaned as we got into the truck. Well unlike Tanya's car…mine was an antique…I wanted to take care of it. When we arrived at the house Irena was sitting outside with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ooh your in tro-uble…wonder what you screwed up now!" Tanya said sadistically while an evil grin crossed her face as Irena grilled the car

"BELLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" Irina roared sounding like the older version of Tanya. I groaned…looks like this was going to be one hell of an evening.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 5

BPV

That Saturday was the anniversary of Charlies death. Seven years to the day. I did what I normally did whenever this day came around the corner with the exception of showering at Alice's. I got in my car, picked up a memorial wreath that I ordered at the local florets, and drove to the cemetery where he was buried. I was always by myself…Irena, Tanya and Kate had never even seen Charlies grave-site. Right now they were out getting pedicures and then going clubbing. I pulled into the grave yard. By now I knew where Charlies grave was by heart…I visited three times a year ever since it happened- the anniversary, Charlies birthday, and Christmas. I soon found the plot I was looking for-a 20 foot marble statue of Charlie with his hand on his holster -Alice talked me into it …only negative side of Alice helping with funeral arrangements - with the words:

_" may your wings soar high onto the heavens…you will be missed dearly…beloved Police Chief, Friend, Husband and Father."_

"Hey dad I'm back…I so wish that you were here right now…I really miss you!" I sighed looking at the grave. A random gust of wind hit…I took it as a sign that he was listening.

" Thanks dad!" I groaned. I walked over and touched the marble Charlies arm.

"So nothing much has changed since my last visit…Alice says to say hi and she's going to come by sometime this week when she's visiting her Uncle. Her business is doing well…got a Porsche even. Oh and one of my friends from work broke up with his girlfriend…" Right as I said this a bunch of crows filled the air and the overcast sky darkened a little.

"Calm down dad…I don't even stand a chance in hell with this kid…we're just friends!" I moaned rolling my eyes. The clouds suddenly broke apart to blue skies and a very bright sun.

"So how's it going up there…how's mom and such?" I asked. A bird chirping was about as close to an answer as I was going to get. From what Charlie told me…my mother loved birds.

"I'm going to take that as good." I said. I then remembered that I forgot to mention Tanya, Irina and Kate.

"So…Tanya, Kate, and Irina are doing alright…same as ever." I sighed. This is what I always said about them when I visited Charlie. A tear rolled down my face. I promised myself I wouldn't do this.

" you know I have a bone to pick with you!" I said angrily.

"Dad…I know its not your fault and you couldn't help dying and everything…but why the hell did you have to leave me with Irina, Tanya and Kate…I've tried to fulfill your last wish and look after them…but they're just so mean. I love you dad…and believe me I know that you couldn't help any of this…but did you know that you were marrying Adolf Hitler in a mini skirt ? Not to mention her kids…especially Tanya!" I sobbed distraught. A few minutes later I started to calm myself down.

"you already know what I'm going to ask." I started up.

"Oh hey there you are Bella!" a familiar velvet voice called…Message received…thanks Charlie!

EPV

"Dad can I talk to you?" I asked entering his study which was made entirely out of mahogany wood. It looked more like a college deans office. He was getting ready for a weekend meeting with the accounting department.

"Sure…come in." Carlisle said gesturing to the seat in front of him.

"Dad…you need to fire Tanya McKinley (A/n Tanya and Kate kept their old last name)." I started up.

"Edward…we've already had this discussion…no!" Carlisle refused.

"Dad…the woman is absolutely horrible…she treats other employee's like they're a piece of shit on the bottom of her shoe. You haven't seen the things I have…Rosalie even wants her out of the company!" I said seriously.

" while I understand she has anger management issues when it comes to her employees…which I have spoken to her many times about…she's a good worker and she puts up good numbers." Carlisle countered . Just then the doors opened up and the accounting department filed into the room. Jasper was waiving from the back.

"We'll continue this discussion later…my meeting is just about to start." Carlisle said.

"Later then" I said before getting up, giving a slight waive back to Jasper and heading out the door. Emmett was hanging outside the door.

"So the Chevy Tan-hoe lives to see another day at work I hear…Rosalie's not going to be pleased when she hears that one…well you tried…want to arm wrestle?" Emmett asked. Frankly I did not…I always lost to Emmett…even when he tried to throw it.

"nahh…maybe later Emmett." I said

"okay…cool!" Emmett said walking away.

About fifteen minutes later the meeting had just ended. I saw Jasper just as he was about to head out the front door. Just then a thought crossed my mind. I had tried calling Bella a couple of times today to ask if she wanted to do something…I mean it had been a while since we last hung out outside work

Oh hey Jasper…have you talked to Bella…I wanted the four of us to hang out today but I cant get in touch?" I asked.

"Dude…you don't know what today is do you?" Jasper asked solemnly.

"No. what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"well you know how her dad died right?…well today's the anniversary…its okay…Bella didn't tell me either…actually she doesn't speak about it much…but Alice was drunk one night and the whole story came out. Basically her father was a Police Chief and he got into an accident during a high speed chase. From what Alice said it was really bad…he was killed like instantly or almost instantly. Bella and Alice were at the scene…they saw the cars and stuff…Alice also said that she wasn't right for a long time after that. Of course her step family didn't help much …they're such a piece of work…but anyhow she makes it a point to spend the day at his grave site whenever it rolls around." Jasper said. Holy shit that sucks…I couldn't fathom losing a parent like that. I felt a strong urge to be with her today.

"Jasper…you don't happen to know the name of the cemetery do you?" I asked.

" yep…all of Alice's dead relatives are buried there…she's brought me there a few times to place flowers down. Or should I say make a big production" Jasper said as he gave me the name and directions.

"And do you know where the plot is." I asked.

"not exactly…I've seen it like twice from afar…but trust me once you see it you wont get lost…Alice practically erected a monument for him." Jasper said

" but would she want to be alone?" I asked.

"No…I don't think so…but I do think she would rather just want someone there to support her if you know what I mean." Jasper said. I nodded and grabbed my keys.

"Hey where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"no time to explain." I said dashing away.

"see ya at work Monday!" Jasper called as we headed towards different cars.

"Yeah…see ya" I responded.

BPV

I turned around to see Edward walking up to me from about ten feet away. I was confused…what was he doing here?

"How the hell…" I started up but he cut me off.

"Jasper told me. I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or something…but I figured that it would probably suck spending the entire day by yourself in a cemetery."

"How did Jasper…Alice!" I groaned the last part shaking my head. The sun glared down on Charlie's statue.

"oh I forgot…sorry dad…this is my Edward…I mean my friend Edward." I corrected gesturing between the statue and Edward. I knew it seemed weird but Edward didn't look uncomfortable.

"Hi Mr. Swan…(I coughed 'Chief')…I mean Chief Swan…its nice to finally meet you." Edward said as if my father was actually standing with us.

" I know…its kind of weird isn't it." I half laughed turning to Edward.

"No…not really…to tell the truth…if it were me…I would probably do the same thing. Actually I think it would be weird if you didn't come here at all." Edward said truthfully. We spent the next half hour silently standing there

"Thank you." I finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"For what?" he asked.

"for being here…it means a lot." I said. It really did mean a lot…I was touched that he cared enough to come here.

"oh well…it was nothing really" Edward said as all he did was hand me an extra pencil during a high school biology exam.

"So what do you do afterwords?" Edward asked when it started to get dark out.

"I usually go to his favorite restaurant…then head back. You can come with if you want." I said grabbing my keys out of my purse.

"sure…I'll follow you!" Edward agreed as we headed back to our cars. I stopped and turned around.

"Bye dad…see you soon!" I waived towards the grave. After arriving at the restaurant we spent the next fifteen minutes talking about work and life and such.

" I still cant believe that he's gone" I finally said gazing out the window. Edward slightly stroked my hand.

" he used to drive me to school every day in the cruiser… it was kind of embarrassing to tell you the truth…its been 7 years…and sometimes I feel like he's going to come back…you know." I said.

"Really?…well that's understandable …I couldn't imagine something like that happening… " Edward said.

"yeah…you never really think about it until it happens. But I knew that Charlie would want me to go on. So I try to make him proud." I said. Edward just nodded. I stared into those smoky green eyes and was lost in his gaze. The waitress then returned with our burgers.

"Here you go…two cheeseburgers and two cokes." the waitress said

"Thanks" Edward said flashing my favorite smile at the waitress who was so dazzled she walked into a wall instead of the kitchen. We both winced

"I hope she's okay…that looks like it hurt." I said. Edward nodded in agreement. We then dug into our burgers. I really didn't want this to end…but I knew I had to go home at some point. I tried to eat my burger really slow with the hope that it would put off the check. I looked at the clock and cringed every time the minute hand moved. It was like a count down.

"Here you go guys" the waitress said when the dreaded check came. I went to take out my wallet but Edward stopped me.

"This one's on me." he said already taking out a few bills. I scowled. I believed in always splitting fifty fifty no matter the situation…but the look on his face told me that any argument would fall on deaf ears.

" you can pay next time." Edward offered up. I dropped my wallet back into my purse grudgingly.

"promise?" I asked.

"scouts honor!" Edward beamed.

When I got in my car I turned my phone back on. I had about four missed calls from Edward and 18 from Irina. I dialed my voice mail to find that I had 10 from her.

"Change of plans Bells…decided go shopping for the day and stay in for the evening…I expect dinner on the table the minute I get back…and the Chicken better be cooked to damn perfection…or you'll be sorry!" Irina's voice said. The second was a little more distraught.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BELLS…I TOLD YOU I EXPECTED DINNER ON THE GOD DAMN TABLE THE MINUTE I GOT BACK…WELL I'M BACK AND IT AINT HERE!" the second message played. I was so going to be in for it when I got back.

"PICK UP THE GOD DAMN PHONE YOU BITCH…I KNOW YOUR IGNORING ME ON PURPOSE…THE GIRLS AND I ARE STARVING TO DEATH WHILE YOUR USELESS ASS IS OFF GALLIVANTING GOD KNOWS WHERE…GET BACK HERE OR YOUR ASS IS GRASS…GOT THAT!" the third message said. I didn't even bother to listen to the others. Definitely going to be in for it when I got back. I was hoping that by the time I got to the house they decided to order out and were sleeping. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Irina was waiting for me the minute I got in the door.

Heading to work Monday I could see everyone staring at an announcement that was hanging on the bulletin board in the lobby. I walked closer to see what all the commotion was about.

_"The Compassion Medical Supplies Company is hosting a event in honor of the engagement of Emmett Cullen and his fiancée Rosalie Hale. While we would love to have everyone an invitation is required due to capacity issues with the venue …invitations are in the mail and should be arriving in the next few days and must be presented at the door._"

" probably invited all the upper echelons." a girl said brushing it off and walking away.

"I wonder who's invited?" someone asked. Just then the door opened up and Rosalie walked in. The entire crowd turned around.

"There she is….ROSALIE…ROSALIE!" the mob chanted stampeding towards her as if she were a famous pop star. I didn't know why they were trying to kiss up…the sign clearly stated that the invites were in the mail already. There was nothing she could do about it now

"oh shit!" Rosalie gulped ducking into the nearest elevator.

"Jesus…you might of thought Rosalie was god the almighty or something!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Yeah but it sounds like fun though…or interesting at least." I said wistfully. It _would_be fun…but P. A's don't get invited to stuff like that. I shouldn't get my hopes up. It was then that Tanya stepped out from around a corner.

"What makes you think _your_ going…your like a weird insignificant little speck in this company…why on gods earth would they invite someone like you." Tanya said snidely.

"Hey Tanya…fuck you…it never said anything about who is and who is not invited…besides with out Bella you would have to get off your lazy, narcissistic ass and actually do something yourself for once!" Jasper spat. Tanya's jaw dropped in shock.

"ugh…why I never been so insulted in all my life…and for your FYI Jasper…I do lots of things…" Tanya roared.

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it!" Jasper scoffed

"YOU LITTLE BAST-EDDIE!" Tanya called…her face changing completely. I would of sworn it was bipolar if I didn't know any better.

"Hey what's going on?" Edward asked looking between Jasper and Tanya. Jasper wasn't as good as Tanya at kissing up…I mean suppressing his anger.

"Oh nothing…Jasper ate a sour patch kid…and I guess he couldn't handle it. You know what they say…if you cant stand the heat…_stay out of the kitchen_." she said the last part in a slightly threatening way.

"Yeah_ that's _it" Jasper said giving her a dirty look.

" Whatever…I'm going to be late…I'll see you guys later" Jasper said turning to walk into the elevator…mouthing something like "what a fucking bitch" before disappearing behind the elevator doors.

Two hours later I had just finished getting Tanya another cup of coffee and had just sat down when a latte was dropped on my desk. I looked up to see Alice beaming and standing right in front of me.

"hey!" Alice beamed. Alice usually stopped by whenever she could get a minute.

"Hey Alice…what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really…so I was wondering…what are the bitches plans for this evening?" Alice asked.

"actually they're going out to eat and then to the club even though it's a Monday night…its Irina's birthday." I said.

"So basically their going out and leaving you home again?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"alright…me and you…definitely going shopping this evening. You look like you need it" Alice said.

"Alice…I have chores to do!" I said shocked.

"be ready by 6...I have to go Bells! Shop…shop…shop…shop till you drop!" Alice sang skipping away. Looked like I wasn't going to get out of this one. I was going to have to get my chores done early.

The kitchen was spotless and the last basket of clean clothing was filled when Alice rang the doorbell. Irina, Tanya and Kate were long gone…they took Tanya's car…  
>so there was no worries there. Tanya's car was finally out of the shop so I didn't have to give her a ride home for the first time in what felt like a while. They had picked it up this morning<br>I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

"long time no see…you know sometime your actually going to have to let me inside!" Alice said. Alice had actually never seen the inside of the new house. We always went out or I always went to her place.

"Maybe some day." I said.

"So what' Jasper up to tonight?" I asked.

"Eh you know…watching some documentary on workers going postal…said he's looking forward to some light reading on how to deal with toxic coworkers. I swear to god that kid missed his calling…he should have been a therapist." Alice said

"Well its too late for that…so less chit chat…the mall awaits!" Alice said hitting the accelerator as we pealed out of my driveway at mock speed.

"we're so going to have fun tonight…girls night…I've been waiting for the blond hoes to go out for a while now…shopping's less fun when your doing it by yourself." Alice said as we pulled into a parking space. Alice opened her door , grabbed something from the trunk, and sprinted inside the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 6

BPV

"Hold on Bella…I just have to do something." Alice said before we entered the first store. She ran behind a corner, opened up the bag in her hand ,and pulled out a perfectly normal thin t-shirt

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as Alice took out a nail file and dug a hole.

"Getting a free t-shirt…oh Bells don't look at me like that…everyone does it!" Alice defended herself.

"Wait for me!" Alice said strutting into the store…I decided to watch from the entrance way. I hoped she didn't make a big deal.

"excuse me miss…I need your help…see I brought this shirt a few days ago and when I got home I noticed that there was a hole about here…I was wondering if you could do something." Alice said.

"sorry…our store policy is against doing anything like that…maybe you shouldn't of bought the shirt in the first place." the clerk said.

"Well if I had known about it…I wouldn't of bought the shirt in the first place!" Alice countered.

"Well maybe you should of inspected it better." the clerk fought back.

"Isn't that _your_ job to make sure defective products aren't on the sales floor!" Alice countered again.

"Manager!" the woman called. Instead of being pissed…Alice smiled. She knew she was winning.

"What's the problem?" the manager asked walking over.

"Hi Jocelyn!" Alice waived as the manager came out.

"Alice…what's the problem?" the manager asked…her face switching from smug to scared.

"I brought a defective shirt from your store…and your clerk here is giving me lip when all I want is a store credit." Alice said

"Bethany…give her a god damn store credit." Jocelyn gulped.

"Why?" the girl asked confused.

"That is Alice Brandon…of Alice Brandon's designer shoes…she can bore holes through your high heels! Not to mention she operates a business with a large customer base that she can tell not to shop here. " Jocelyn said scared. The girl looked down at Alice's shoes and backed away. Oh so that's how Alice got away with it.

"we'll give you a store credit righttt away Miss. Brandon!" the clerk gulped.

"thank you so much…and I'm sorry if things got out of hand." Alice said as they gave her a store credit. When Alice was finished she walked back out.

"and that is how you get things done." Alice said as if she won world war three. If only her boyfriend knew…half of his closet was cloths that Alice got store credits from because they were "damaged".

"oh Alice." I chuckled.

"alright lets go to Macy's cuz I have some store credits there that need to be used. Hopefully Michelle's on…she's really nice to me." Alice said as we walked in to the juniors area. Before I knew it I was in the dressing room with five million things in hand. I walked out in a yellow mini dress. From the minute I saw her face I could tell that Alice hated it.

"Eh no…not loving it…get it off…you definitely have a lot better in that pile." Alice said.

"So I was thinking after here we head to the food court and get something to eat. Then we'll go to a few more stores. I saw a cute sun dress a few stores back that I really want to try on." Alice was talking at a million miles a minute. I then walked out in hot  
>pink blouse and black pencil skirt.<p>

"hold on…it needs something!" Alice said whipping out a belt from her purse.

"Perfect…you could definitely wear that to work." Alice gave her approval.

"So…when are you going to tell Edward that you have a crush on him?" Alice asked. So that was her motive…I didn't know how but Alice figured it out a while ago though I had never told anyone…so naturally Jasper knew.

"Alice…we've had this conversation!" I warned.

"no we haven't…you change the subject whenever I bring it up." Alice countered

" I don't get what the big deal is…all you have to do is speak up…you have to learn to grab life by the balls damn it…I asked Jasper out and look how happy we are…even if it doesn't work out…its better to find out… "it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all"…boy did Tennyson have it right there. Do you want to wonder about the one that could have been?" Alice ranted on. She took my silence as conformation

"Exactly…my suggestion would be to make a move while he's still single…before some blood sucking tramp sinks her venomous fangs inside of him. Because if you don't…that's exactly what is going to happen and trust me it will suck. If not for yourself…do it as a favor to me!" Alice countered.

"Alice really…what are the chances he'll be interested…I mean look at me!" I said gesturing to myself.

"what do you mean 'look at you'?" Alice asked confused.

" I'm average." I stated flatly.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked as an almost comical look spread across her face.

APV

That was complete bullshit. Personally I would kill to have Bella's complexion and I know of at least 100 girls that would feel the same way. Not to mention the 10,000 ways that she could do her hair. I had to take into account though that Bella lived with some of the vainest people on the face of this planet…who loved putting other people down - deep down they were probably jealous- and that didn't help matters. Frankly I was annoyed by this…it was getting to the point where Jasper and I were considering telling Edward ourselves just to end the insanity.

"Bella…you are definitely not average…I would kill to have your skin…and don't get me started on your hair…do you know how much that color would cost in a hair salon…and you can do anything you want with it…unlike the rest of us who have boring polka straight hair that even refuses to curl for a curling iron." I said. I didn't know if it sunk in with her.

"I'm going to give you the same advice that my mother gave me when I talked to her about Jasper…if he doesn't like you for who you are…and by that I mean the inside as well as the outside…then he's not worth it anyways…its his problem…not yours! But I got a sneaking suspicion that Edward's not like that. But either way…your not going to find out if you don't open that trap and speak up." I said. I was really pulling for them to get together. I mean from the times that I had seen them together, and from what Jasper told me there seemed to be chemistry there I thought. I knew that they would make a great couple and also I wanted her to have what Jazzy and I have. She at least deserved that.

"I guess you maybe right." Bella gave in…more like you know I'm right but whatever. She then disappeared in the dressing room again. When. the coast was clear I got up ,headed to the rejected rack of clothes, and inhaled. Some people loved the smell of a new car…I loved the smell of department store clothing. It was one of the many things about shopping that I loved so much…the sales…the sound of the plastic card sliding or the riffling of the cash…the feel as well as the smell of the clothing. It was so powerful…

"What in gods name are you doing?" Bella's voice asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing!" I said muffled, pulling my head out of the pile of clothing.

"alright…uh lets go check out now." Bella said in a weird/ awkward tone. We then made our way to the check out counter. Luckily Michelle was working today.

"Oh Alice uh hi…um your not returning anything today are you?" Michelle gulped afraid. Jesus…I wasn't that scary!

"Oh no…I was hoping to use one of my store credits for my friend here." I said.

"Oh thank god!" Michelle mumbled to herself.

"oh yeah sure!" Michelle said ringing us out.

"Thank you…you're the best." I beamed. As we were leaving the store my eyes skimmed the jewelry area. A simple diamond necklace caught my eye. For something so simple it was actually pretty…definitely returning here to buy it. I then stepped out of paradise and into heaven. Bella and I made our way to the food court where we brought some dinner. I made a mental note to call Jasper after we left the next store. The poor man would have a heart attack if I didn't.

"so next time we do this we should go all out…mani's…pedi's…facials…it'll be fun!" I beamed.

"yeah that would be nice." Bella smiled. I dug into my salad and we silently ate for a half hour.

"So is there anything new at the store?" Bella asked

"well business is booming still…record profits this month." I said. Frankly I was on course for a record year. I knew shoes was where it was at

"oh that's great Alice!" Bella exclaimed happily

" yeah…Jasper and my parents are so proud. Grandma's constantly bragging to anyone who'll listen." I smiled. We then stood up and threw everything away. I dashed off to the next store I had in mind. Before we had come here I laid out a battle plan in my mind…every store that I had store credits I then crossed off the stores that sold only mens apparel since I wasn't shopping for Jazzy today. I then narrowed it down to stores that I knew good stuff would be found in. prioritize and conquer! I pulled Bella through the crowd of people….there was a sale going on- whole store was 50% off-and charged right on into the store. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I was looking at the last medium sized black leather purse when a bunch of psychotic women who had to have it converged on me.

"Oh hell no…keep your hands to yourself…Bells CATCH!" I screamed the last part chucking the purse like it was a football. It landed right in Bella's arms…giving the women a long enough distraction that I was able to escape and run to Bella. The crowd closed in as we agreed to just check out. I knew exactly what to do…I shopped black Friday and the week after Christmas every year since I was two…I was a seasoned sales shopper

"Look…they carry coach shoes!" I called pointing over their heads. The women bought it completely. So predictable.

"OMG!" The women screamed running away.

"good…now we can check out in peace." I said turning around and getting them to use my store credit again.

"ugh its really crazy in here today…the owner decided last minute that he wanted to get rid of the extra merchandise hence the sale. I hoped it was last minute enough that this wouldn't happen but I guess that wasn't the case." the clerk said bagging the purse.

"that sucks." I said.

"Tell me about it." the woman said.

"well you know…word of mouth…I hope it slows down enough for you soon." I said grabbing my bag and walked out the front door.

"Well next time we go shopping there we better make sure that there's no crazy mob sitting outside. Geez Alice what are you Joe Montana or something!" Bella laughed.

"years of experience…and good catch!" I agreed laughing too. I then remembered to call Jasper. I whipped out my phone.

"Hey Jazzy!" I said when he picked up the phone.

"hi Allie." Jasper greeted happily.

"you coming home soon?" jasper asked.

"yeah I just want to hit up one or two more stores and Bella wants to go home before Irena and them get back." I said.

"alright…I'll see ya when you get back." Jasper said.

"See ya Jazzy!" I said as we hung up the phone. I then dashed off into Express. I felt like I was tossing clothes at Bella like the speed of light. Maybe I shouldn't of had the extra shot of espresso in my latte this afternoon…oh well too late for that now.

"Alice slow down!" Bella called trying to catch up.

"its called power shopping Bella!" I said power walking through the entire store. My heart was beating out of my chest from the caffeine and exercise.

"hurry up!" I said dancing in between the isles. Whatever my hands touched wound up going in the dressing room. I dressed fast and quickly decided what I did and did not want. I then waited for Bella.

"See Bells…I can shop very quickly." I said.

"Alice…the whole store was looking at us like we were weirdos!" Bella exclaimed.

"Who cares what they think…they should be focusing on what's in their own hands and not what's in everybody else's anyways." I countered. Like they never power-shopped anyways. Bella then stepped out in a matching light gray blazer with dark gray undershirt.

"alright definitely like that one…eight thumbs up…get it!" I said. Bella then disappeared and came back wearing something I immediately rejected. It looked too uniformly…like she was going to prep school and not work. don't get me wrong…it was nice but she looked too stiff. I then looked at the clock…8:50...damn where did the time go…oh shit the mall closes at 9!

"Bells hurry up…we have to go…the mall closes in ten minutes!" I hollered grabbing everything and knocking on her dressing room door.

"WHAT?" Bella called.

"Just give me your stuff…I deal with the cashier!" I said taking handfuls of clothing from her.

"Just in time!" the lady joked as I reached the check out desk

We made it out just in the nick of time!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 7

BPV

Unfortunately I didn't beat the three of them home. I walked into the kitchen to find Tanya sipping a glass of red wine and playing with a piece of paper in-between her fingers with a huge grin on her face.

"Well well well…look who it is…mother's pissed at you…you know that your never supposed leave the house when we go out." Tanya said holding her glass up and taking another sip. She then eyed out my shopping bags.

"and you spent our money…on your self…selfish much!" Tanya scoffed.

"But I-" I started up.

"save it for someone who wants to listen. So the invitations came in…guess who got invited!" Tanya smiled shoving the small piece of paper in front of my face. I didn't get a good look though because she quickly took it away.

"and guess who didn't!" her grin grew even bigger as she took on a more sadistic tone. I felt disappointed…but I knew personal assistants wouldn't get invited.

"ooh I so cant wait to go dress shopping. Bella since you've been a little_ rebellious_ lately I've decided that your coming with me so I can keep an eye on you." Tanya said snidely. As if it couldn't get any worse….I was going to have to go dress shopping with Tanya. A complete and total nightmare. Flashbacks to Charlie's wedding and senior prom came into mind. Any opinion I gave was wrong .

_Flashback_

_BPV_

_I was sitting in a dressing room waiting for Tanya to come out. We were picking out Tanya's prom dress. Irina was running around the department store like a mad woman and Kate was in another dressing room. Tanya stepped out in a dress that was extremely flattering to her figure…nice length, tight but not too tight._

_"wow Tanya that looks really good on you!" I said._

_"Oh my god…are you TRYING to make me look bad!….this things like practically falling off of me….and look it…the skirt covers up my entire leg!" Tanya said gesturing to the end of the dress which hit about mid thigh length. Tanya must have been going for the "less is more" look…as usual!._

_"TAN TAN…I FOUND SOME MORE DRESSES FOR YOU!" Irina called running into the dressing room. I looked at her._

_"what are you looking at…we already got your dress. Its waiting for you at home." Irina said._

_"You got me a dress?" I asked shocked and touched._

_"Don't get so excited…we got it from a thrift shop." Irina said bitchily._

_"what do you think of this?" Tanya asked walking out and looking like she was a stuffed sausage._

_"perfect honey…gives you boobs and an ass…absolutely stunning!" Irina said. Yeah it gave her boobs and an ass…and it looked like it'd rip when she sat down. _

_"Well its okay…but I thought I saw some others that looked really really nice." I said._

_"No body asked YOU!" Tanya said pissed._

_"Well I thought-" I started up._

_"Well you thought wrong!" Tanya said. _

_"you don't know anything anyways…you were raised by a man!" Irina said. That sentence particularly stung because Charlie had just died not even two months before. How could she talk like that about her husband who had just died two months prior to this. I just looked down and didn't say anything._

_"Now I want white flowers with tips that match the color of my dress…" she said gesturing to her dress which was skin colored and gave the awful illusion that Tanya was naked. The fact that the dress ended at the crotch area didn't help matters. This was by far…the worst dress that I had ever seen. ( Alice actually gagged when she saw it at the prom and said the designer should be shot…the actual line was "where'd she shop at…hookers r us? Whoever designed that should be shot!")_

_"ah…Bella will take care of all of that!" Irina said handing me her cellphone and a address book. Are you kidding me…I just planned my fathers funeral…and now I'm planning Tanya's prom…does this woman do anything?_

_"You fuck this up and you die…got it?" Tanya hissed walking back into the dressing room._

_"OH KATE…YOU CANT WEAR THAT CAUSE TANYA IS…WEAR THIS!" Irina's voice called from across the dressing room. It must have been genetic. Tanya looked indignant. No one was going to steal her thunder._

_"I look so hot!" Tanya was staring at herself in the mirror._

End of Flashback

Irina then walked into the room.

"Oh look who just came home…isn't it a little late?" Irina asked gesturing to the clock which read 9:15. Late…this coming from the woman who comes in at 1 in the morning some times!

"you know…your not supposed to leave the house when we go out…I thought we didn't have to remind you any more. Somebody could of broke in…stole all our stuff…and it would have been your fault." Irina said. I just shook my head. Like I could hold off a guy armed with an ak-47.

"I'm sorry…but I needed clothes!" I said.

"Oh please…you don't need clothes…didn't you go shopping last year?" Irina countered. Tanya laughed.

"Bella you know what I'm going to say…hand them over!" Irina said grabbing the bags out of my hands. I had a feeling that Irena was going to wind up wearing them herself.

"you know you deserve this…you know that you were bad." Irina said walking away.

"I told you mother was pissed…honestly Bella…we do everything for you…and you spit in our face!" Tanya huffed…and this was coming from the woman who actually spits in my face all day long? 

"you know what…you disgust me…why don't you just scamper off and go clean something!" Tanya said in a degrading tone. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Frankly I couldn't believe all of this…but then again I could. Tanya was higher up in the company then I was so it would make sense that she would get invited. I just wished…well hoped really…that there was maybe a small chance…but who the hell was I kidding. Tanya was right…I was a nobody…I mean I lived in my step family's basement…and they took money from me to help pay the bills. Why would I be invited? I walked down stairs, flopped onto my mattress, and let the disappointment wash over me. This was my life and I was going to have to accept it. A mouse scurried across the floor in front of me. Like seriously…Irina wouldn't even lay out traps. The mouse stopped…looked at me…and ran away. I didn't scream or get scared by them any more…they were my roommates now…and they had a lot better personalities then my human room mates. I realized though…I couldn't wallow like this forever. So I pulled myself together, got up, and walked back upstairs. I still had dishes to do anyways. And despite living in this kind of this condition I still had really great friends in Alice and Edward and everyone and that meant more to me then anything. I filled the bucket with water, dumped some soap in, and went to the hamper to grab a towel which happened to be next Irina's room. I had reached in and grabbed a small lavender one when I heard what sounded like laughter from the bedroom. 

"Hahaha she thinks that she would look good in this…Tan you would look so much better!" Irina said holding up the black pencil skirt.

"You don't have to tell me mother!" Tanya laughed. I felt tears well up in my eyes…Tanya was right…who was I kidding. I was plain, boring Bella. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Kate shaking her head in disgust at them. She turned and silently put her head down while walking away. I was shocked as I watched her walk away. Maybe I had her pegged wrong. Come to think of it Kate had never been really malicious towards me and she was just as tied down to the psycho's as I was.

"and look at this one…it definitely be more figure flattering on you then her!" Tanya said as Irina placed one of my shirts on a hanger and put it in her closet. They were basically stealing my clothes …how fucked up was that? Well I knew that was going to happen. I went back to doing the dishes.

"BELLA…GET OVER HERE GOD DAMN IT!" Tanya called.

"Your wish is my command!" I whispered walking over.

"I need to order my shoes…I need Alice's number…I know you have it." Tanya demanded.

"Why…you don't even have a dress yet…you don't even know what color your wearing?" I asked.

"I know what color I'm wearing…I'm wearing white…it makes me look pure" Tanya said turning her ass towards the mirror and staring at it. Oh god…I could only imagine what she had in mind. Alice was going to hate me but if I didn't do it I probably wouldn't be able to take a shower in the morning. I sighed, wrote down the number, and handed it to her. 

"Well why are you just standing around here…go…shoo!" Tanya dismissed me while grabbing her cell phone. I just returned to the sink. It was better just to do what she said.

"BELLA…GET ME POPCORN…AND NOT THE SMART FOOD…NOT THE ONE IN THE MICROWAVE…THE ONE THAT YOU POP OVER THE STOVE…OH AND SODA TOO…IT BETTER BE COKE…IN A GLASS…WITH THREE CUBES OF ICE…I'LL KNOW OTHERWISE!…GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND MOVE IT!" Irina shouted. Like they say…like mother like daughter. I headed to the closet and got everything I needed. Irina was in the living room watching "How to loose a guy in 10 days" not that she needed advice from that…I'd be shocked if she could keep a guy for ten days…it was a miracle that my dad lasted with her for as long as he did.

"Here you go." I said giving everything to her.

"Oh and I want one of the Hershey bars from the cupboard…not the Almond …you know the one with the little chunks of those things that come from trees." Irina said as if I were a five year old. What the fuck…did I have a sign on my forehead that said "vending machine" or something. And I knew what the fuck an almond was. 

"okay." I nodded heading off . I was standing on top of the step stool getting dearest step mommy her chocolate bar when Tanya walked in and "accidentally" on purpose knocked the step stool out from under my feet. I fell flat on my back. There was a dull ache in the back of my head. I could already tell that I was going to have a bump.

"You shouldn't of placed that where people are walking!" Tanya laughed walking away and not even apologizing. I grabbed Irina's chocolate bar and gave it to her before grabbing some ice to put on the back of my head. Then I headed back down stairs, put my pj's on and waited for the pain to subside so I could go to sleep.

I had that same dream about Edward again. The same feeling of protection and love washed over me. Even if this was as close as I could get to a relationship with him I would take it. Our lips were about to touch…

"HA…like he'd ever even think about dating _you_!" Tanya's voice cut through my dreams. I awoke to find Tanya standing at the end of my bed with a sleep mask on top of her head and another very expensive night gown on.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I yawned.

"I head you talking all the way from my bed room!" Tanya said snidely. Considering how many times I've had this dream and this was the first time I woke up to find Tanya here I highly doubted this. More like Tanya probably heard it while passing the basement door and decided to eavesdrop.

"Time to wakey wakey anyways lazy bones…mother wants breakfast." Tanya said ripping my blanket off of me and dragging me out of bed. She then floated upstairs like a ghost. By the time my foot reached the last step I could hear the shower turn on. Irena was already sitting at the table shooting daggers at me.

"Bout time your lazy ass woke up…I'm starving!" Irina said. I looked at the clock…what the fuck was she talking about …lazy…it was only 5:45 in the morning! I prepared her usual veggie omelet. As I did so my eyes inadvertently flickered towards the shower area.

"Don't even think about it Bella…your still banned from the bathroom…you want to treat your only family like shit…then this is what you get." Irina hissed. I Rolled my eyes and finished with my routine before getting into my car and going over to Alice's yet again. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 8

BPV.

The next two weeks sped by at lightning speed. I spent that entire weekend in and out of dressing shops with Tanya. I had a feeling that it was going to be a nightmare and it was. Tanya shot me down every time I said I thought one was nice. She accused me of trying to make her look hideous on purpose …followed by "its going to be so wonderful there…eating, drinking, and dancing the night away…oh wait I forgot…your going to be spending the evening all by your self…cleaning out the gutters…hope you don't fall down the roof or something!" while laughing her ass off. By the end I learned to just sit there and agree with her…even if I absolutely hated what she had on. I woke up the day of the party…it was being held on a Saturday…and groaned. I had to pick up Tanya's shoes and her white orchard wrist corsage. Then I had to paint her nails and do some other party related things. I felt like this was prom allover again. Irena had a date and Kate was going out with friends, which meant I was going to be by myself tonight. When I arrived to pick up the shoes Alice was looking livid. Tanya harassed her all week long about her shoes…apparently they were of two different minds on the style and design.

"Bella…I'm not mad at you or anything…but why the fuck did you give that bitch my number?" Alice asked handing me over the box.

"Alice…I really didn't have a choice." I said.

"alright I understand…but Bells I only did this this time because she's your step sister… next time I'm refusing her ass…she actually had the galls to tell me that she was the customer and the customer outranks the fashion expert. I swear Bells…she thinks she knows more then god himself." Alice said shaking her head.

"So Bella…I was wondering…are you going to this thing tonight…because I'm going to be so insulted if you bought your shoes somewhere else…" Alice started up.

"No Alice…its invite only and I wasn't invited." I said.

"Really?" Alice asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah but its no big deal though…its just a party. Besides Tanya's going." I said.

"oh well I'm sure you'll still have fun…no Tanya in your hair this evening should be enjoyable at the very least." Alice said.

"Yeah Kate's going out too and Irena has a date." I said.

"great…even better!" Alice laughed.

When I got home Tanya was waiting for me with a bottle of white nail polish and an assortment of nail care tools. While Tanya was off washing her hands to get the acetone off I noticed a note that read _"Bella"_ in an envelope on the fridge.

_"Since your going to be home alone tonight I've decided to come up with something special for you. Fluffy turned Tanya's bedroom into her own personal bathroom…so your going to have to clean that up_ (Fluffy was Tanya's psychotic poodle). _And while your in there you might as well clean the rest of Tanya's bedroom too. Think about it as a gift in giving you something to do with out being bored. Have fun with the mount Everest sized shit that's been in there for a month_ (I don't know how the shit was that size…it was bigger then the dog itself…based on Tanya's bathroom problem I was beginning to wonder if it was the dog who left the shit there)_. Will be back around midnight…I'll be inspecting to see if you cleaned it. _

_ Your Dearest Step Mother,_  
><em> Irina"<em>

I must of reread the note three times. I was horrified…but it explained why Tanya's feet smelt like dog shit lately. The thought made me gag. I was going to have to go in with heavy equipment at the very least. How the hell was that a _gift_…more like a nightmare. Tanya then came out of the bathroom.

"Alright…pedicure first!" Tanya said shoving her size 9 foot on the counter. I stared horrified…I swore to god if you looked hard enough you could see a speck of shit on her big toe. My eyes watered from the restraint of vomiting. Definitely disinfecting the counter after Tanya leaves. I took the nail clippers and went to work. It was the most horrible pedicure I ever had to give. Alice would have been horrified. Tanya picked up the phone as I switched feet and called one of her minions. I secretly hit the record button on my phone

"it's definitely going down tonight…he invited me…personally. I'm going to look so hot tonight…I have the perfect outfit. Edward's not going to be able to resist me…oww watch where your clipping Bella (I "accidentally" clipped the skin on her toe)…after tonight…he'll be _mine_…I cant wait to have that rock …the first person to go will be Rosalie…I so hate that fucking bitch…sorry your fiancée wanted me…I mean who could blame him…I'm like ten times hotter then her ( I couldn't believe I was hearing this…Rosalie was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever met…and there was no way in hell Emmett would want to be with dog shit foot over here.) I mean I'm like practically a goddess ( more like Medusa I thought)…I'll have Eddie eating out of my hand at the end of the evening…well maybe more then my hand ( I quietly gagged at the thought…I mean even picturing Edward in the same bed as Tanya was enough to make me vomit). I so cant wait to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen…watch out bitches…Tanya's going to be cleaning house…the first to get pink slips will be Jasper and like I said Rosalie. Then I wont have to see that little annoying midget girlfriend of his that's constantly nosing around…oww are you trying to cut my foot off Bella ( I jabbed her in the big toe with the nail file…no one says that about my friends you bitch!) …just because you own a Porsche doesn't make you the Queen of England you know…she is such a snob…I knew her growing up…she has nothing to brag about (yet she orders shoes from her…go figure that one out?) …little miss I grew up in a trailer! ( that wasn't even true…Alice had a normal house…and who cares even if she did live in a trailer there's nothing wrong with that…Tanya was such a bitch)…doesn't matter…I'll never have to see her face again. I'll be living large baby…I'll be rich enough that…we'll lets just say that Alice's little store will disappear …oww what is wrong with you today…you never make that many mistakes!" Tanya spat at me. I was so pissed that she was talking about fucking over my friends. She was such a evil manipulative bitch. She made Satan look like a sweetheart. Seriously…Alice didn't have to make shoes for you…yet you were going to act like bitch- zilla force her and her boyfriend to go on unemployment just because you didn't like her?

" Tanya…if you say one more thing about my friends…I will cut one of your toes off!" I warned through gritted teeth.

"What did you say?" Tanya growled.

"You heard me!"

"Wait till mother hears about this!" Tanya said menacingly.

"Go ahead…I don't give a shit…they're good people and your going to just fuck them over because you don't like them. You can do whatever you want to me…but don't say that about them because then we have problems." I countered. Tanya looked at me shocked.

"Jasper's rubbing off on you…I don't think I like that!" Tanya growled. I looked at her like she was pond scum but continued with her nails. I knew deep down that Tanya's plan would never work…but another part of me was afraid that it would. Frankly speaking…having Tanya married to one of the heirs of the company that I worked for scared the shit out of me. I could only imagine the horrors she had planned as an image of Tanya puffing a cigar in Carlisle's office came to mind…servants walking in with platters of food or should I say me walking in with platters of food. I could feel my face twitching.

"Eww what the hell is wrong with you…you look like your having a stroke or something!" Tanya's voice blasted through.

"Sorry. Got distracted " I said adding the last rhinestone on to her finger nail.

"Get distracted on your own time…not mine…now gold tips!" she said tossing a bottle of gold nail polish at me. Gee why didn't she just get them professionally done for crying out loud. After I was finished, I plugged in the blow drier and proceeded to dry each nail. Tanya was jabbering on about how an ape could get the job done faster. The only thing keeping me from killing her right now was Charlies last wish…and the fact that I didn't want to rot in jail for the rest of my life over Tanya. I settled for sighing and tuning her out.

"Bout time…a sloth would of got it done faster then you!" Tanya said springing up when her nails were finally dry. It wasn't my fault she made me add three layers plus a clear coat. Tanya then ran into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup…I didn't have to help here since Tanya felt that her hair and face should only be touched by her. Her dress was hanging on the inside of the door. I opened the box and placed Tanya's shoes next to it. I then took Tanya's wrist corsage out of the refrigerator. The lights flickered for a second…Tanya must of turned on her triple barrel curling iron along with something else. Tanya walked out, put her shoes and corsage on and walked away. As she was placing her invite in her little white purse a condom fell out. I shuttered at the thought.

"Get pictures…I want to document this moment…the night Eddie realizes that he cannot live with out his Tan-Tan!" Tanya said thrusting her camera in my face before making seductive poses at the door. I swear to god this girl was definitely delusional or something like that.

"Eww…you suck at taking photos Bella…I was going to use those for my engagement announcement and you ruined them…look it…its so god damn blurry you cant even see me!" Tanya said pointing to a crystal clear picture of her before promptly deleting it. Yep definitely off her rocker. All I could do was stare.

"Did I say engagement announcement…I meant uh for my face book profile!" Tanya backtracked too late.

"Okay" I said in an awkward tone. Even Tanya knew that sounded crazy!

"What are you looking at me like that for…ugh just take some more pictures…and better this time!" Tanya said thrusting the camera back at me. I started snapping away as Tanya practically caressed the glass front door. She forced me to get head shots with her finger touching the glass like she was modeling for some magazine. In one of the photograph's she was even licking the glass. I felt like I was filming a porno movie…frankly I was surprised that she didn't try to hump the door or something. I shuttered slightly.

"ah…this feels magical!" Tanya sighed. Really…because it felt more like a nightmare to me.

" sounds like its going to be a fun evening." I said.

"oh…it will be….get your ass over to the other side now…I want pictures from the left…and make sure you get the corsage…it'll look good for the black and white shots…I want to look my best this evening." Tanya demanded.

"Tanya don't do this to him…to any of them…it isn't right!" I stated. I had to say it…if something happened and I didn't I would of kicked myself for it.

"Shut up Bella…no one asked your opinion anyways. Ooh the car is here…take pictures of me walking to the car!" Tanya said as a Rolls Royce pulled in and honked its horn. of course Tanya would want to make a grand entrance at an engagement party for someone else. I did as I was told. God this was so embarrassing…I could see the neighbors staring out their windows. Tanya strutted down the driveway like a celebrity on the red carpet.

"Good evening madam…my names Stefan…I'll be your driver this evening." An older good looking man who looked of Mediterranean decent said taking Tanya's hand and helping her into the car. I took a picture of her waiving from the car like she was Jackie O.

"Don't wait up!" Tanya called as the car pulled out of the driveway. I shuttered again. I then headed in to grab the cleaning materials that I needed. This was definitely going to be one of the grossest nights ever. My phone rang right as I was entering Tanya's room. There was a text from Alice.

"Hey…since ur alone…Jazzy and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out this evening ?"

"Srry Alice…I cant…u don't know how bad I wish I could…have to clean Tanya's room…special assignment from Irina." I sent back. My phone went off a minute later.

"you have to clean Sasquatch's room…is it really bad?" Alice sent.

"words cannot describe." I sent back. My phone beeped again

"Don't do anything…Jazzy and I are five minutes out." Alice sent. I then got a full load of the mess known as Tanya's room. It was a germ-a-phobe's worst nightmare. How the hell did she let it get this bad? There was dog shit strewn like landmines surrounding Tanya's bed and too many pee stains to count. Her closet looked like it had exploded thought out her entire room and there was bed covers everywhere. Black mold was growing up the sides of her walls and every piece of furniture had this sticky film on it. Sitting on top of her bureau was her KY jelly and vibrator…exposed for the entire world to see. Next to them was an old cheeseburger. There was mildew all over her nightstand…like she had splashed milk on it at some point . The minute she saw me, Fluffy-who was sleeping at the foot of Tanya's bed- got up and pooped right on Tanya's pillow. I had a feeling that Tanya had trained her to do that. The stench was overwhelming…it almost smelt like something had died in here…not that I would be shocked. I almost threw up on the spot. I dragged in my sponges, gallon of Clorox, bucket full of hot soapy water, and roll of toilet paper. Honestly how could anyone stand to live in such decrepit conditions. It was a wonder that Tanya didn't get sick just from the mold .

"Oh god Tanya…this is fucking disgusting…how the hell could you stand to sleep in here." I muttered gagging. My eyes actually started to water from the smell. I then started to get to work by picking up the present Fluffy left for me on Tanya's pillow. Obviously Tanya should never own another dog if she couldn't even housetrain this one…or at least learn to clean up after it. This was Tanya's mess…and I was stuck cleaning it up…as usual! It was then that I could hear the front door opening.

"Bella?" Alice called slightly worried.

"In here Alice!" I shouted. I could hear footsteps following the sound of my voice.

"hey I'm finally getting to see the inside of your- HO-LEY SHIT…EWWWWWWWWW!" Alice gagged on the second part when she stepped foot in the pig pen known as Tanya's bedroom. Alice was a neat freak…so this was her absolute worst nightmare. Neither of us could fathom how Tanya could let it get this bad.

"IS THAT DOG SHIT? OH MY GOD THIS ROOM IS ABSOLUTELY NASTY…HOLD ON BELLS I'M GOING TO BE RIGHT BACK!" Alice gagged some more before disappearing. She and Jasper then busted down the door wearing bio-hazard suits.

"oh my god…this is fucking gross…Tanya's fucking dirty…like what the fuck is this shit!" Jasper gagged pulling a sock out from under a pile of dog shit.

"This room should be condemned!" Alice said helping me scrub the walls with bleach.

"Thanks guys…you didn't have to do this you know." I said.

"What and leave you with a room messy enough that rats refuse to live in it…no way…we're not that cold!" Alice said.

"Like seriously though…the girl cant pick up one piece of poop…and gee what the hell is she feeding her dog…its poop is like twice the size of it. Must be the same thing as what she's eating." Alice added on.

"Alice you know Tanya." I said.

"still that's not an excuse for a mess of this proportion…no body lets their room get this bad. And it reflects on how much Irina sucks as a mother…I would never let my daughter's bedroom get this bad…no matter if they were 6 or 60. I cant believe their forcing you to do this. You didn't trash the bedroom…Tanya did." Alice said.

"I know Alice…but what can you do." I said getting a good chunk of mold off the walls. Alice was moving on to another side and Jasper had picked up another piece of poop.

" I just mean to say…what the hell were they thinking…I mean I would vomit if I had to sleep in a room like this…just for one night." Alice said

" What I want to know is how the hell Tanya or Fido over there didn't contract some funky infection…this has to be one of the most unsanitary rooms ever!" Jasper said as he started to scrub the floor.  
>We spent the next half hour just cleaning, cleaning, and cleaning. Alice had opened the draw of Tanya's vanity and was reorganizing it when she pulled out a small envelope.<p>

"Bella…I thought Tanya was the one who got invited?" Alice asked looking down at the envelope.

"She was…why?" I asked.

" Are you sure about that ? because this has _your_ name on it…not Tanya's…and its in Edward's hand writing." Alice said walking over and showing me.

_" Miss. Bella Swan and Guest"_it read along with my address. The return address was from the company. Alice, Jasper, and I looked at each other and flipped the letter over. We knew Tanya too well. I opened up the back and pulled out a second invitation.

_"You are invited to the engagement party of Emmett John Cullen and Rosalie Louise Hale. It is to be held at the Crown Plaza hotel in down town Seattle…directions are enclosed in the envelope along with the date. Dress in black tie masquerade_ ( Explains Tanya's white mast that she flung over her face right as the car was pulling out) _attire. Arrival should be any time before eight pm. The bride is asking for donations to be made for the March of Dimes in lieu of presents. RSVP not necessary. We hope to see you there!"_

"What the fuck…Tanya stole your invitation…and went to the party by herself…I mean she didn't even ask Kate to go along with her?" Alice spat.

"Well knowing Tanya…she probably wanted to eliminate the competition or something like that. She's free to peruse Edward with out having to worry about me or Kate." I said.

"What did you just say…did I hear that right…that dirty bitch likes Edward…Bella does she know how you feel about him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"And she's still going after him?" Jasper asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"Wow I always said that's one tapped bitch…since she barely knows him, she's probably going after him for his money…biggest gold digger I have ever seen. that's it…your coming with me!…Jazzy can you hold down the fort until I get back?" Alice asked Jasper…who saluted and went to work scrubbing the mildew off.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Alice as we got into her car.

"Bella…you are going to go to that party tonight…you belong there…you know you do …if you don't do this for yourself then do it for Edward…because you know he deserves a lot better then Tanya McKinley." Alice said as we pulled into the parking lot of her shoe shop.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 9

BPV.

Alice inserted the key and opened the door. An eerie silence filled the air as we walked into the dark filled main room. I had never been in Alice's shop when it was as empty as this. Usually there were other customers around.

"Why are we here?" I asked as Alice flicked the lights on.

"You'll see…follow me!" Alice said gesturing me to follow her. She disappeared into the back room where she usually made the shoes. She headed towards the middle of the room which had a huge hot pink curtain dividing the place into two

"Alice…what is going on?" I asked.

"See…I had this really weird feeling that you were going to need this…so about a few months ago I decided to challenge myself." Alice said pulling the curtain back. Behind it was a stunning navy blue satin ball gown dress. It was a sweetheart neckline. The detailing was amazing. Small dark blue beads were scattered thought out the bodice of the dress giving it a slightly Victorian look. It was simple yet it was breath taking. I stared at Alice in complete shock.

"Did you make that from scratch Alice?" I gasped. I mean I knew Alice was talented…I mean she used to make her own dresses for dances…but I just never expected to see a dress like that outside of a photo shoot

"yeah…it wasn't all that hard…I mean I'm pretty good with sizing people up so I already knew your measurements…found a manikin that was around your size incase I needed to make alterations and after a few all nighters it came together really quickly. Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Like it…I love it!" I beamed.

"Good!" Alice said grabbing a garment bag. She then went over to a small vault and undid the lock. Behind it was a shoe box and a manila envelope.

"Now…since I don't store makeup or anything here we're going to have to go back to your place to get you ready." Alice said closing the door. She took her keys out and turned off the lights again before we left the store. Alice jumped in the car and hit the accelerator.

"You know I cant believe that we're doing this…its so…I think romantic is the right term.!" Alice said whipping in between streets.

"Alice…I cant stay long though…the girls are going to be home by 12..." I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah…don't worry about it…you'll be home with plenty of time to spare…I'll come before twelve to get you!" Alice said. With her driving I would be I thought as I looked down at the speedometer. Alice was doing at least 80 mph. I really hoped that we didn't get a ticket.

"ooh this is so exciting!" Alice cooed.

"but I cant believe that bitch would do something like that…then again I can." Alice said. Alice didn't know the half of it…but I didn't want to tell her what Tanya said before. Frankly I didn't want to hurt Alice. And telling her something like that would.

"she knows how you feel…and she's still going after him…wow she's like a pimple on the bottom of my right ass cheek…no matter how many times you try to pop it…it just doesn't go away." Alice grumbled.

"but whatever….lets not talk about her any more…this is so cool…the only thing more romantic would be if you broke into the ceremony and stopped him from marrying some tramp!" Alice beamed. I sighed and looked out the window. I couldn't believe that I had gotten invited.

"I cant believe I got invited…why me…I'm not important?" I asked.

"What I cant believe is that you didn't ask yourself that question about Tanya…I mean your friends with Edward and you know Emmett…and Tanya really doesn't…yet she was the one who wound up running around screaming about how she found the last golden ticket…how did that make any sense to you?" Alice asked.

"Tanya's higher up in the company then I am…" I started up.

"Bella…its an engagement party…not a corporate meeting…if I was hosting a party like that for my kids I know I would invite friends and not strangers I just happen to have on the pay roll!" Alice said.

"Lets just hurry up Alice!" I said. I had to be there in almost an hour. Alice turned onto my street. She whipped out the phone.

"On my way back Jazzy…I'm going to help Bells get ready and drop her off , then we'll tackle the grimy Sasquatch's room together. Love ya!" Alice said hanging up the phone. We then pulled into the driveway . Alice sprinted into the house with everything in hand.

"Is there any other place that they keep their makeup…I don't want to go back into that hell hole?" Alice asked looking around.

"The bathroom.." I said pointing to the bathroom door.

"But I'm not allow-" it was too late. Alice had already opened the door and ran in there. The bathroom was about the size of my old bedroom in Forks.

"Jesus Christ Bells…this is like two times the size of my bathroom…and your not even allowed to use it even though you're the only one who cleans it?" Alice asked looking around at the Taj-Mahal like room.

"Alice I cant be-"

"Oh Bells…cant cry over spilled milk…now sit down and let me help you!" Alice said dragging a chair out of the living room and forcing me to sit in it.

"Now where would I be if I were hair care supplies?" Alice asked searching the bathroom draws.

"Ah ha…jackpot!" Alice said pulling out a draw to reveal a regular curling iron, a double barrel curling iron, a triple barrel curling iron, an assortment of sprays, hair elastics, fancy clips, and a pack of 5,000 Barbie pins.

"Bells…is your step mother a closet hair dresser or something….I mean Jesus I don't even have that much hair stuff and I love doing hair!" Alice said staring.

"I think this will do just nicely." Alice said grabbing the regular curling iron. She started to do a traditional upsweep.

"Alice…how the hell do you know how to do this?" I asked.

"Power of the internet baby…practiced on a dummy and picked it up in three hours." Alice smiled pinning up another curl.

"I actually picked up a few hairstyles…you never know when your going to use them. That reminds me…I have to give Jasper his hair cut tomorrow…definitely needs a trim." Alice said.

"really?" I asked.

"yeah…I'm hoping to learn a few more soon." Alice said.

"Alright…Hair is done…now time for makeup!" Alice said practically jumping on the chair and throwing councilor on me.

"I've been waiting for this day forever!" Alice said pulling out an eye pencil and sharpening it menacingly.

"Almost done…just let me draw in the birth mark!" Alice said ten minutes later.

"Alice…no birth mark!" I said.

" But Bells…it will make you look-"

"Alice please!" I pleaded.

"Oh alright…you look great with out it anyways." Alice said getting off of me.

"So its time to get into your dress…Alice said unzipping the garment bag. She then helped me get out of my clothes so it wouldn't ruin my hair.

"I'm so happy…I'm as giddy as a school girl!" Alice cried as I was getting into my dress. Why?…Alice was so weird. As soon as the dress was on, Alice opened up the shoe box. Inside was a pair of glass heeled shoes that had a very antique style with a modern flare. little gem stones were sprinkled across the top of the shoes. Sitting next to them was a mask made out of the same material as the dress with strategically placed rhinestones. It looked like it would end around the area of my mouth. I looked at Alice.

"No need to thank me…the look on your face is enough!" Alice beamed. I placed my hand on the door handle.

"Oh wait…I have to give you something!" Alice said taking out the manila envelope.

"Bella…I have to tell you something. Remember when Irina told you that the Charlies will stipulated that she got everything…well that wasn't exactly accurate…Charlie gave me something and told me to give it to you at 'the right time'…this may of not been the time he had in mind…but I definitely think now is the right time. The reason why he gave it to me was because he was afraid that it would wind up in the hands of _someone_ it didn't belong to." Alice said handing me the envelope. I opened it up and slid out a small jewelry box and a letter.

_Dear Bells,_

_Congratulations on your wedding day!_ (Alice was right…he definitely had something else in mind)._ Not for nothing but I hope tonight will be the first time you slept with this guy…or any guy for that matter ._(Typical Charlie)_ If you are reading this letter, then what I have feared has come to pass…I haven't lived to see your wedding day. I'm very sorry baby and I wish I could have been there. I only have the satisfaction of knowing that you are not alone…your going to have good people in your life like your prince…and Alice_ ( since and Alice was in Alice's hand writing I had a feeling that Alice added it in there at some point)._ Remember to always keep your chin held high and don't let anyone tell you what to do. Oh and remember to punch with your thumb the way I showed you. Since I cannot be there in person…I've asked Alice to give you your something old. It was something of your mothers that I know she would want you to have. I was afraid that it would wind up in the wrong hands and I knew Alice would take care of it until the time that it was needed. Again, I'm very sorry I couldn't be there for you today._

_ Your Proud Papa Bear,_  
><em> Charlie.<em>

_P.S. if you ever have a son…you better have his good old gramps name in there somewhere!_ ( of course he would say that)

" see…he didn't want you to live like this!" Alice said when I finished reading the letter.

"Alice…he wanted me to take care of them!" I countered.

"Yeah…but he didn't want you to become a slave." Alice said. Instead of fighting with Alice I decided to open up the box. Inside was my mother's engagement ring. When I was little, Charlie had told me that it was passed down through her entire family. It had a very thin band with three huge diamonds in the center.

"Damn…I almost forgot how big that stone was…its like twice the size of your step mothers!" Alice gasped grabbing a small chain so I could wear it around my neck. Me and my mother didn't have the same ring size unfortunately.

" I know it wasn't the 'right time' that he had in mind…but I know that your father would of probably given you this himself tonight if he were here._ I_was afraid to give this to you earlier because I knew Irina would try and pawn it off…or give it to Tan-zilla or something." Alice said placing the chain around my neck.

"Thank you Alice…I don't know how to make it up to you!" I beamed.

"you can make it up to me by not crying…because I'm pretty sure that that's not waterproof makeup your wearing!…speaking of which…get a look at yourself!" Alice said pointing to the mirror. I turned and got a good look at myself for the first time. I didn't even recognize myself…Alice had done an amazing job

"Holy shit Alice!" I said shocked again.

"I really didn't have to do much!" Alice shrugged

"common lets get moving…the doors close at eight!" Alice said shoving me out the door.

"How am I going to know when you're there?" I asked.

"Take your phone…I'll call you when its time!" Alice said waiving her phone before putting it in her purse


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 10

EPV

We were in the main party room watching as the guests arrived. I was hanging out in a corner with Emmett and Rosalie. My eyes periodically went to the entrance looking for a certain somebody.

"Emmett…not that a masquerade wasn't a great idea and everything…it was…but I feel like I'm at a half Halloween half Marti-gras party." Rosalie said gesturing to a woman who was wearing a peacock feather and silver sequenced mask. The light hit off her mask and blinded us.

"so is she here yet?" Emmett asked as my eyes flashed to the door again. Emmett knew I was waiting for a girl…but he just didn't know who it was.

"No…I don't think she is yet." I sighed.

"but the big blond slut is…how the fuck did she get in…I certainly didn't invite her?" Rosalie asked…her eye twitching through her black and white patterned mask that matched her dress as a mass of blond hair made its way through the crowd.

"Probably tagged along with some guy or something." I said.

"I knew we should have had a list of names at the check in area…or at least given security her picture. I didn't invite her for a reason god damn it. I'm not going to sit here all night and watch her act like a huge tramp." Rosalie growled. Rosalie had always hated Tanya…but since the Emmett incident it intensified.

"Rosie babe…calm down…we don't want to have to call the police at our engagement party." Emmett said. Rosalie ignored him and threw another disgusted look at Tanya.

"fucking bitch…she tries anything and I'll punch her lights out." Rosalie huffed.

"I know its really bad to hate someone…but I could care less if that bitch got hit by a Mac truck." Rosalie added on.

"Rosalie…behave!" Carlisle warned walking by.

"Why does he defend her so much…is she having an affair with him…I wouldn't doubt it…the girl would jump a dog if it showed attention to her!" Rosalie mumbled.

"eh I don't know…some cock and bull about her being a good worker and getting good numbers." Emmett said.

"Sure…that's what they all say…I'd be pulling good numbers too if I was …you know!" Rosalie said winking.

"I don't think its that…he's too faithful to my mom." I said.

"You don't know what whores are capable of Edward!" Rosalie countered.

"Did I forget to mention that my mother is a skilled hunter who threatened to shoot Carlisle's dick off if he ever had an affair." I said.

"My kind of woman!" Rosalie laughed. Emmett gulped and slightly crossed his legs.

"So Edward…are you going to elaborate on who you invited?" Rosalie asked changing the subject.

" Just a really good friend." I said.

"Oh I know all about _those_ friends!" Emmett laughed.

"Eww shut up you pervert!" Rosalie said smacking him.

"Just because _you _used to be a man-whore!" Rosalie hissed. Emmett was very promiscuous before he went out with Rosalie.

" babe…relax…lets not fight at our party." Emmett said as the three of us threw on fake smiles and waived at passing people.

" you know…if I had my way with this party…we'd all be dressed casual." Emmett said.

"Emmet if you had your way…we'd all be dressed in togas!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"hey that isn't such a bad idea…maybe the next time we decide to hold a party…" Emmett started up.

"I'm sorry Emmett but no. your not in college anymore. " Rosalie said.

"Well cant blame a man for trying!" Emmett muttered.

"its five minutes to eight…where is she?" I asked looking at my watch. Just then something caught Rosalie's eye. She turned around and her jaw actually dropped.

"She's beautiful!" Rosalie whispered in a shocked voice.

"DAMN!" Emmett wolf-whistled.

The music cut and the crowd turned just as I got my first good look. Rosalie would have been pissed if she wasn't so awestruck herself. She was more gorgeous then any super model I had ever seen. This was a woman who men wrote sonnets about her beauty. She was dressed in a dark blue gown that went well with her skin tone…accentuating her beauty. The deep brown eyes and the shape of her lips told me that this was a definite possibility that this could be Bella, but since the mask was obscuring the rest of her face I couldn't be 100% positive. She looked around the room and made a few shy steps under the glare of the crowd.

Before I knew it…my feet were taking me towards her.

RPV

"Where's he going?" I asked, my daze breaking off as Edward took off into the crowd. I could then see him at the side of the beautiful unknown woman as he was talking to her. The slight nervous aire she had seemed to evaporate the minute he was at her side. I had also noticed many jealous daggers being shot in her direction…especially from well I'm not going to mention names…(cough)…big blond bimbo. I hated her with a passion. Calm down Rosalie…you don't want to get arrested for assault tonight

"Ooh…Looks like Eddie's going to see some action tonight…GO EDWARD!" Emmett whooped. A good swipe to the rib cage shut him right up. I knew I had nothing to worry about with him…Emmett was generally a good boy…he just had what I liked to call 'moments of sheer stupidity'…and this was one of those moments

"oww what'd you do that for?" Emmett cried.

"Because your embarrassing him…and me!" I whispered angrily. Emmett looked like he didn't get it. I didn't even bother trying to explain.

"babe…did I tell you that you look smoking tonight!" Emmett said a few minutes later.

"only three times." I smiled.

"Well this is number four then…you look damn hot." Emmett whispered.

"Thank you…you do too." I whispered back. Emmett was definitely one of the hottest guys in the room…he pulled off black tuxes really well …the way they wrapped around his muscles…now's not the time Rosalie!

"So…who do you think he'll marry?" I sighed as we watched Edward from afar a while later.

"I really don't know…I'm routing for Bella though…she seems really cool…she'd definitely be a cool sister in law." Emmett said.

"Well I don't really know her…but she seems very nice." I agreed.

"What about Tanya?" Someone who had over heard the conversation asked.

"Eww no…anyone but Tanya…I'd kill him myself if she became my sister in law!" I gagged. I had always had always loathed Tanya…but my loathing grew to full on hatred about six months ago.

_Flashback_

_RPV_

_ Carlisle had called me in to look at some paper work concerning my division. I was heading over to Carlisle's office when I had passed by Tanya's office. It felt as if fate had brought me here at this moment. _

_"Hey Tanya…What'd you call me in here for?" Emmett's voice said stopping me dead in my tracks. I threw my ear to the door. _

_"Emmett…I was thinking…you're a very attractive man…" Tanya said seductively. Oh fuck no…I always knew she was a whore!_

_"And I'm a very attractive woman…and I'm picking up on some chemistry…why don't you just break up with your little fiancée so that we can finally be together Emmy!" Tanya's raspy voice continued on. Or how about Emmett's little fiancee breaks your fucking jaw…bitch. The only reason I didn't go charging in there right there and then was because I wanted to hear Emmett's answer._

_"Sorry Tanya…its not like that…I love Rosalie!" Emmett said pissed. Yes!…good boy Emmett! He probably sensed my presence. I then opened the door and entered the room. _

_"Oh what's this little pow-wow going on in here…how come I wasn't invited?" I asked pissed. Tanya's eyes-which had widened in shock for a few seconds-narrowed._

_"Babe!" Emmett called relieved before sprinting to my side._

_"I was just minding my own business…and your fiancee tried to seduce me…lit candles and everything…I wouldn't trust that boy as far as I could throw him if I were you." Tanya lied pointing to the lit candles scattered through out the room._

_"Don't try that bullshit with me you little wannabe home wrecker…I heard everything…I ought to shove my foot up your ass for this!" I snarled lunging to attack her but Emmett restrained me. Tanya jumped back._

_"Babe…we're at work…you can kick her ass later." Emmett whispered._

_"YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT HIM…HE CAME ON TO ME…I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Tanya cried._

_"EMMETT LET ME GO!"_

_"She's psychotic!" Tanya said. This only made my anger worse._

_"Babe…just think about it…we cant have children if your in prison for killing her…and shut up Tanya…there's no need to lie about it…she can plainly see what your saying is all bull shit!" Emmett growled the last part looking at Tanya._

_"TANYA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP…I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU…LET ME GO EMMETT!" I growled some more. Tanya picked up the phone._

_"Security…there's a crazy woman in my office and I want her escorted out!" Tanya said with this stupid half smirk crossing her face. ooh if I could just reach her face!_

_"There is no need for that…Emmett I'll be fine…you can put me down now." I huffed. As much as I would of loved to kick her ass right then and there, I didn't want to cause a big commotion by being dragged out by security officers. Sensing this…Emmett did as he was told._

_"You may of gotten away with it this time!" I hissed as Emmett and I walked out the door…Emmett giving her the finger…no wait that was me._

_Two weeks later_

_I had been working late one evening. I sighed and looked out the window…it was almost night time. I was definitely going to be one of the last to leave. I wished that I could of left earlier…that way I could be with Emmett…but you know how it is. I sighed again, applying one last signature to my paper work. Just then my phone went off. One of the company numbers was flashing against the caller id._

_"Hello?" I picked up._

_"Miss. Rosalie Hale?" A voice asked on the other end._

_"Who wants to know?" I asked slightly peeved. I really wanted to get out of here. _

_"This is security-" the man started up but I cut him off._

_"Look is this about the incident two weeks ago… is she saying I punched her? I already told you guys that I didn't lay a finger on her!" _

_"No Miss. Hale…we're calling to tell you that there is some suspicious activity around your car…if you pull up the link on your computer you will see what we're talking about." The man said. I had a personal link to the security system from my computer…perk of being future daughter in law to the head of the company. I pulled it up and zoomed to my car. I could see a figure making what looked like a weird gesture towards the driver side. but the image was too granny. I got up out of my chair and flew. Before I knew it my feet were hitting the pavement of the parking lot. No one touches Rosalie Hales car! When I was 30 feet away from my car I saw a mane of blonde hair jut out in front of me. She was too far away to get a good look at her face though_

_"GET BACK HERE !" I snarled giving chase. I knew deep down in my gut that it was Tanya but I already knew if I called the police nothing would happen. The security video didn't get a good shot of her face…and I couldn't really see it either. Besides she would probably argue that I had a vendetta against her anyways. Emmett wasn't going to hold me back this time!_

_"RUN…RUN LIKE THE LITTLE COWARD THAT YOU ARE…YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!" I hollered , but she disappeared from sight soon after. I decided to not even bother to look for her and just see the damage to my car. When I got a look at the driver's side door I saw white._

"A BITCH DRIVES THIS CAR" _was sprawled across in big enough font for everyone to see. I screamed multiple profanities and kicked the nearest lighting post. I couldn't drive around with this on my door. My car was definitely going to have to go to an auto body repair shop…something I especially hated since I liked to do my own mechanical work. I was going to have to drive it home like that too…how humiliating. I hung my head down and cried. Then I vowed…no matter how long it took…to rip that vandalistic home wrecking tramp a new one. She was definitely not going to get away with what she did to Rosalie Hale. I finally saw inside of Tanya and realized how much of a soulless, cold hearted witch she actually was. She had the nerve to call me psychotic…when she's running around destroying people's property?_

_End of flashback._

RPV

I had kept Tanya in the corner of my eye the entire evening. I knew that she would try to flutter around one of the two boys and I had to be prepared just in case. But since it was a party in at least partly my honor I had to do my best with the other guests as well.

"So are you and Emmett going to start a family right away…or are you going to wait a while?" one of the girls I was talking to asked me.

"Oh we agreed to definitely do it right away…I so cant wait to get pregnant!" I said ecstatically. It was then that I heard it behind me.

"EWW…why would you want to get pregnant now…I would flip out if I got pregnant right now…lose _this_figure…hell no…can you say abortion!" Tanya said. I was seething. She was saying this to me on the night of my engagement party. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. I turned around to see Tanya in all her glory. She was wearing a tight white dress that covered so little on the top that her nipples were practically falling out and was so short that you could see the crease of her ass. Her white heels tied all the way up at the knee. I had never seen a sight like it in all of my life. If you looked up the definition of the word whore…a picture of her in this out fit would appear next to it

"Well you know what they say…to each their own…right Tanya." I growled clenching my fist. The only thing stopping me was that there was witnesses…so I couldn't even claim self defense.

"Go ahead…get pregnant…only means I'll get Emmett sooner." Tanya muttered to herself. What a selfish whore…she wanted both boys all to herself. She probably imagined herself having threesomes with them. Was I the only one that could see through her plan?

A little while later I could see Tanya making her way towards Edward's back. The little bitch was making her move. Tango music filled the air…perfect. I grabbed Emmett…who had met back up with me…and dragged him towards the dance floor. Emmett, who had followed my gaze…smiled.

"I know what your thinking babe….twirl or step?" Emmett asked.

"Surprise me!" I whispered. We tangoed our way back towards Tanya. I ' accidentally' stepped on her foot. Emmett dipped me back.

"Oh I'm sorry…am I hurting you?" I beamed in her face. Tanya sneered.

"No…not at all!" Tanya said in a fake voice. I dug harder and her foot started to bleed.

"You may of won the battle Rosalie…but you wont win the war!" Tanya muttered. What was the bitch talking about? Emmett and I were engaged so there was no chance for her there…and by the looks of things, Edward was more interested in the mystery girl over there. He hadn't left her side all evening. I laughed as Emmett and I tangoed away.

"Remind me never to piss you off babe!" Emmett said.

"don't worry Emmett…only _she_ can make me that mad.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 11

TPV

I looked around me as the whole room stopped and stared. At first I thought they were admiring my beauty. Then I realized it wasn't_ me_ they were looking at. I turned to look at the bitch who took the spot light off of me. I didn't get why they were staring…I was a lot hotter then her! Who was she anyways…did she even work for the company? I noticed Edward scurry his way towards her. Oh hell no…she was not ruining my plans! I could see the little twit Rosalie looking at me…as if she knew what I was thinking. I was so glad I fucked that bitches car up…and they didn't even have proof it was me!

"I've seen better!" in the mirror every day. The party recommenced and I started to slither my way towards them. I stopped half way though…I could see Rosalie giving me an ice cold stare. I would have to finish this later…Rosalie was making herself my number one priority right now. I decided to strike when I saw her head for a group of girls. I already knew her weak spot…babies…disgusting little creatures if you ask me. Considering this was _ her _party…I knew the topic would have to come up at some point.

"So are you and Emmett going to start a family right away…or are you going to wait a while?" one of the girls she was talking to asked her. Here it comes!

"Oh we agreed to definitely do it right away…I so cant wait to get pregnant!" I she ecstatically. Bingo…when Rose was as big as a whale I would make my move on Emmett.

"EWW…why would you want to get pregnant _now_…I would flip out if I got pregnant right now…lose_ this _figure…hell no…can you say abortion!" I played my part perfectly. The fake bride to be turned around. Her eyes gave everything away…I knew I was getting to her.

"Well you know what they say…to each their own…right Tanya." Rosalie huffed. Yep…you want to pop out babies and I want to steal your husband!

"Go ahead…get pregnant…only means I'll get Emmett sooner." I said quietly walking away. I turned around and caught a quick glance…Rosalie's hands were flying through the air. Probably talking shit…good I'm glad. Looking forward though I had realized that I had lost my opportunity to get to my 1 million dollar bank account-I mean my eddiekins for now. Some stupid ass people were blocking my way. I then saw a blonde head raise up.

"Tanya…we were just talking about you…come say hello!" Carlisle said calling me over to the group. Ugh…I didn't want to, but I had to go over there. I was hoping by remaining on Carlisle's good side that I could get myself closer to his two sons…among other things. A few minutes later the group broke apart. It was then that I realized that there was something very familiar about that girl! I tried to get closer to see what it was about her when the music switched. A blonde up do almost immediately obscured my vision as I felt a stabbing pain in my foot. Rosalie was then dipped, looked up, and smiled at me. So she thought she could out play me…in the game that I invented!

"Oh I'm sorry…am I hurting you?" Rosalie asked in a very snobbish tone.

"no…not at all!" I lied. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. Then there was more pressure and pain. I looked as blood started to pour out of my left foot. From the look on her face…I knew this had not escaped her. She knew she had won.

"You may of won the battle Rosalie…but you wont win the war!" I said to myself. Ooh when I get that rock on my finger! Poor little Rosalie…hehehe!

"Emmett Cullen has requested this next one in honor of his fiancee…that lovely woman over there…Rosalie Hale! Congratulations guys…I hope you have a long and fruitful marriage…give it up for the happy couple!" gag…they wont be happy for long if I have a say in it!

The thief and Edward made their way to the dance floor.

BPV.

I walked in, looked around, and made my way to the side. I felt excited to be here, but also slightly nervous. I mean what if it was a mistake. What if it was supposed to be sent to some one else.

"Looking for someone?" a very familiar velvet voice said from behind me. I turned around to see what was obviously Edward…his mask barely hid his identity…and his bronze tufts gave it away anyways. He always looked like a god…but this was the best I had ever seen him. I just stood there. I was lost in his smoky green eyes. He definitely didn't recognize me. He looked as if he were waiting for someone though…which I took as conformation that my invitation was no mistake. I so badly wanted to say something…but found myself struck mute.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward offered. I just nodded my head. Oh for the love of god…just open your mouth up Bella…you can do it…common…one little word! Edward returned a minute later with two glasses of wine in hand. I began to sip on it…but even that couldn't open me up. What were my vocal cords paralyzed or something?

"You don't talk much do you?" Edward asked. I was internally shaking myself…SPEAK GOD DAMN IT…TALK…ITS NOT THAT HARD…JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND FORM WORDS! I just nodded again. I was so messing this up

"that's okay…you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Edward said in an understanding tone. What the hell was wrong with me…alright I'll open up on three…1...2..3! But nothing happened. Ugh common! We sat there for a few minutes…our gazes locked on each others eyes.

"Emmett Cullen has requested this next one in honor of his fiancee…that lovely woman over there…Rosalie Hale! Congratulations guys…I hope you have a long and fruitful marriage…give it up for the happy couple!" the DJ said as "Have I told you lately" by Van Morrison started to play.

"Want to dance?" Edward whispered finally breaking the silence. I nodded again. He took my hand and kissed it The minute our skin touched a pulse of electricity shot through.

"Are you a good dancer?" he whispered again this time in my ear. I shook my head no. I got my dancing skills from Charlie…who almost broke Irina's foot during their first dance.

"That's okay…its all in the lead anyways." a small smile spread across his face as he said this. He then lead me to the middle of the dance floor. He had both arms around my waist and I held his neck.

"please excuse me if I'm being too forward…but you look exquisite." Edward said. Oh what the hell Bella…of course this had to happen tonight of all nights. He then twirled me. This night…hands down was the best night of my life. I felt as if I was on cloud nine. The only damper in all of this was I wasn't sure if he knew it was me.

RPV

Everyone had stopped to watch them dance on the dance floor. It was so obvious that they had chemistry that you would have to be a complete moron not to notice. I felt a tear slide down my face…how friggen cute! It was like they were lost in their own little world of each other.

"He's so going to score tonight!" Emmett murmured in my ear.

"Shut up Emmett!" I whispered back. This could have been a scene out of a movie…and that's Emmett's reaction? The lights then dimmed and twinkle lights lit up the room.

"I love you!" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I love you too!" I cooed. I so couldn't wait to start a family with him. I knew Emmett was going to make a good father since he had the heart of a kid himself. Besides, Emmett's dimples and curly dark hair would look so adorable on a little darling . my potential future child's face filled my mind for the next few moments. I already had names picked out : Kayla Elisabeth for a girl and Jonathan Emmett after Emmett for a boy. Emmett was fighting me on that last one…he wanted Rufus…but I wanted more of a classic feel. I knew though that when push came to shove…I would win out there.

"Wow…the only times I've seen him this lit up before is whenever he's with Bella." Emmett said. There was definitely something there…I knew it…and I should know…I was getting married to my soul mate…and my best friend. I took out my phone and got a picture…I don't know why but I felt as though I needed to capture the moment.

"Alright…hurry up Romeo…your making the rest of us look bad!" Emmett muttered to himself. I just rolled my eyes. It was moments like this that I lived for…that and the sound of a newborn baby crying. I placed my hand over my heart and sighed.

"so adorable!" I cooed. Emmett and I looked at each other and clinked our drinks together before he wrapped his arm around me. There was a reason why I was this happy watching them. Growing up, I was an only child who always longed for a baby sister and Edward was Emmett's only sibling. I wanted Edward to have what Emmett and I do and I longed for a sisterly bond…and I wanted my children to have an auntie to spoil the hell out of them…not to mention I wouldn't mind being Auntie Rosalie. The dance soon ended and the crowd clapped.

TPV.

The way everyone was looking at them…all doe eyed like…was nauseating. Personally I was routing for her to break a leg or something…that way I could have my chance. All I needed was five minutes…and I'm sure that I would have had him at my beckon call. I caught Rosalie actually crying and smiling…how could she be happy about this?

"How cute!" some one sighed.

"Ew are you blind…they have like no chemistry whatsoever!" I huffed. Jealousy was starting to fill up inside me. What did _she_ have that _I_ didn't? I was Tanya fucking McKinley for crying out loud…men practically worshiped me! I should have been able to have any guy that I wanted at the drop of a hat. I checked myself in my compact mirror…I looked hot…as usual. So what the hell was it? I was seething. They should have been interested in _me!_

" if I didn't know any better…I would say you were jealous Tanya!" My friend Jessica said from right next to me.

"Jealous…ha…we all know who's the better woman!" I said flicking my hair and readjusting my lipstick.

"you do have to admit…she's very pretty." another person said.

"No she's not!" I growled. I was never so glad when the song ended. I was going to ask Eddie if he wanted to dance with a real woman…but he and the blueberry were already stepping off the dance floor. It was then that something hanging off of her neck caught my eye. Wait a minute…why does that ring look so familiar? Then it clicked…THAT WAS THE RING THAT _MY MOTHER _WANTED! My mother had been vying for that ever since she first met Charlie…just to find out that the ring went to Bella instead. I was the only one who accompanied mother to the will reading…Kate couldn't come due to the fact that she was going to be with friends that entire weekend…and Bella didn't need to know. We couldn't find it though. We practically tore the house apart looking for it. I knew automatically who that was. THAT BITCH…SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING MY BEDROOM…NOT STEALING MY MAN!

"!" I snarled. Oh shit did I just do that out loud. A bunch of people looked at me like I was mental…including Miss. Perfect and her fiancee.

"Sorry…my feet are killing me!" I said half lied to cover my ass. My feet really did hurt. Between the botched pedicure , and the poster child for anger management over there stabbing me in the foot, my feet were really killing me. I couldn't believe she was defying my mothers orders…oh wait till mother found out about this!

APV

I had gotten back and was helping Jasper continue the cleaning attack. We had just thrown the bed linens in the wash and turned our attention on to placing the clean clothes in the closet. I had opened the closet door and was horrified. Sitting right in front of me was all the new clothes that we picked up.

"OH MY GOD…SHE _STOLE_ BELLA'S CLOTHES!" I snarled.

"Are you sure…maybe Bella lent them?" Jasper asked.

"First of all she has every piece of new clothes that Bella got…second of all would you let Tanya borrow _your_ clothes!" I pointed out.

"Uh point taken!" Jasper said.

"wow I cant believe this…Tanya's officially sunken to a new low in my book. I mean would she even be able to fit in any of these…she's like a head taller then Bella…and Bella's not that short!" I said staring pointedly at the pencil skirt. Jasper just shook his head.

"Why wouldn't Bella tell me this?" I asked.

"well I don't know…maybe she was embarrassed or something. Or maybe she's so used to stuff like this that she didn't think of it as a big deal." Jasper said.

"Jasper…go get the boxes out of my car….Tanya's not going to ruin these clothes. I knew we were going to need them!" I said. Jasper dutifully did as told. This made me even more pissed that Bella was ordered to clean the Queen's room when the Queen was stealing Bella's clothes. There was a special place in hell for someone like her! I stared at the closet for a second before ripping the clothes out.

"Alice…maybe we should stop and think about this for a second…she's going to notice the bare spot in her closet at some point…and she's going to blame Bella." Jasper said.

"no Jasper…this has gone too far…Bella was afraid to even use her own bathroom tonight. She shouldn't be allowed to steal people's clothes." I said.

"what I don't understand is why she puts up with it?" Jasper asked.

"well one of her dad's last requests was to take care of them…I'm guessing he knew how handicapped his wife was at cleaning house…they've obviously used that to their advantage." I said.

"this isn't taking care of them…this is torture…I wouldn't make a stranger do this…never mind my own family!" Jasper said gesturing to the newly scrubbed walls. It was then that headlights filled the room. I looked out Tanya's window to see Irina strutting to the door with someone in the passenger seat.

"Oh shit…one of the psychopath's is back!" I whispered scared. Thank god I hid my car around the corner…or else we would have been so screwed!

"Hey Bella…how's the cleaning going?" Irina called. Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Good!" I called back lowing my voice. It didn't exactly sound like Bella…but Irina was too caught up in her evil whorish ways to give a fuck.

"Well I just came by to pick up a few things…I _will _be inspecting when I get back!" Irina said. As she passed by Tanya's room the door was open a crack. We could see her walk by with a pack of condoms and KY jelly…eww! Jasper looked a little green.

"well you know what they say…like mother like daughter!" I whispered pointing to Tanya's vibrator. The minute we heard the front door shut Jasper started laughing hysterically.

"Now I see why Bella does this stuff…if it gives her an escape from seeing stuff like _that_!" Jasper said in-between chuckles.

"I cant believe she bought that though…I mean no offense Alice but you didn't exactly sound like Bella." Jasper said.

"Jasper I think you'll find that some people can be so wrapped up into themselves that they don't know what's going on around them." I said. Jasper just shook his head as we went back to work. A while later I got a look at the time…damn it …time to go!

BPV

The minute we left the dance floor we went to a more private area. His green eyes raptured me…the minute I saw them all conscious thought was lost. He stroked the bottom of my cheek…a path of electricity following.

"is it okay…" he started up. I already knew what he was going to ask. I nodded yes. He cupped my face with his hands and our lips touched. I had always imagined what this moment would feel like and I had to say that I didn't do it justice. It was amazing…he was amazing. It was the softest, sweetest, yet most passionate kiss ever. It was hands down the best kiss that I had ever had. All I wanted to do was stay in this moment forever…for this one moment I wasn't who I was and he wasn't who he was. It was then that I could see Tanya's huffing form sneering and shooting the severest death glare ever right at me from behind Edward's shoulder. I didn't know if she recognized me…but boy did she look pissed. Just as she was stomping over…probably to kick my ass…my phone went off. As much as I didn't want to …I broke off of Edward

"Hey girl…its time to go…I'm waiting outside!" Alice's chipper voice said on the other end. Glancing one more time at Tanya, who was still making her way over, I took off.

"WAIT…I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Edward shouted as the door shut from behind me. I stumbled…lost my shoe…but kept on running. You stupid idiot Bella…if you had just said one word…he would know who you are! One little fucking word! I walked up to the Porsche to find Alice leaning against the door wearing a full three piece suit, tie and a hat.

"DON'T I LOOK THE PART!" Alice beamed.

"ALICE…GET IN THE FUCKING CAR…WE HAVE TO GO!" I roared.

"What…Why?" Alice asked.

"it's a long story…but Tanya saw something…and I'm pretty sure she's running to the side exit right now!" as I said this , a white high heel shoved itself out the side exit.

"Oh shit!" Alice said as we both ducked into the car. Alice gunned it, taking off before Tanya could get a good look at the car.

"So…how was the dance?" Alice asked as the speedometer read 120. We saw a white rolls Royce in the rear view mirror getting closer. Tanya was glaring from the back seat.

"Thank god I took off the back license plate today…I had a feeling something like this would happen. She wont know it's us since there are other orange Porsches in the city!" Alice said.

"Alice what if we get pulled over?" I asked.

"Don't worry silly…that wont happen!" Alice said confidently. Just then a cop car pulled out behind us.

"Oh shit!" Alice gulped.

"HOLD ON BELLS!" Alice said whipping the car down a side street. The squad car followed…along with three more.

"Damn I'm so fucked!" Alice said horrified.

"Bells…you have one second to get out of this car once we pull in your drive way…fortunately Jasper's already home…he left when I did…so your safe there." Alice said as we pulled back to the main road.

"So how was the dance?" Alice asked…nervously looking over her shoulder at the squad cars.

"Well…Edward and I kissed…but he didn't even know it was me!" I sadly said.

"YOU KISSED!…THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Alice shrieked not even hearing the last part.

"ALICE…HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I WAS!" I said.

"That's okay…tell him Monday!" Alice said (it was a Friday).

"Hey what happened to your shoe?" Alice asked staring at my barren left foot.

"Oh don't tell me you lost it…oh well…gives you a reason to bring it up Monday … ' Hey Edward you wouldn't happen to know where my shoe is…I lost it while making out with you Friday?' Causal but gets right to the point!" Alice said as we whipped down my street. I jumped out of the car as Alice took off at the speed of light. I really hoped that she didn't get in too much trouble off of this.

"AINT GOING TO CATCH THIS COPPERS!" Alice screamed as her tires squealed down the street.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 12

EPV

I had never experienced a kiss like that before. It was indescribable…it felt like fate had lined up just so this moment could happen. It was like she was kissing me and not my money. Just then " Material Girl" rang from her purse. She broke off of me, picked up, and ran out like a bat out of hell or something. I was confused…what would cause her to do something like this. I thought it was going well. I was staring at the empty doorway in complete shock when Emmett's voice came up from behind me.

"OOH BURN!" Emmett bellowed.

"Stop it Emmett…Edward what are you standing around here for…GO AFTER HER!" Rosalie shouted the last part appearing out of no where. I shook off my daze and did what Rosalie said….but by then it was too late. She was already gone.

" I'm really sorry Edward…I know what happened…I saw everything…that sucks." Rosalie said.

"hey I don't know if anyone else is getting blinded by that thing glinting from the stair case!" Emmett said pointing to this sparkly thing. Walking closer I realized that it was a shoe…in fact it looked like it belonged to her.

"its her shoe." I said looking down at it as the others joined me.

"Are you sure?" Rose and Emmett asked.

"I'm positive. I know it's hers." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

"I have to get it back to her don't I?" I asked .

"But no one even knows who she is!" Rosalie countered. It was then that I got a better look at the inside of the shoe. A. Brandon on the inside. There was only one person that I knew of who made shoes with the name _A. Brandon._We might as well of given Alice a job here…she was constantly in the office visiting Jasper or Bella anyways. She would make the shoe.

"But we know where to start!" I said gesturing to the label.

"Emmett…" I started up.

"You don't even have to ask little bro. I'm down!" Emmett beamed.

BPV.

I was able to undress and get off all the make up before Tanya walked through the front doorway. I was sitting in my Pajamas and pretending to read one of Irina's erotic novels when Tanya walked in.

"Oh hey Tan…how was the party?" I stretched and yawned.

"it was awful…I totally had Edward eating out of my hand…until some bitch came along and stole him from me. She wasn't even that pretty. Everyone was fawning all over them…I don't get why…there was absolutely no chemistry whatsoever…I've looked at my vibrator with more desire then they did. And she even ran out on him…like really who does that! I would of stayed to console Eddie if uh my driver hadn't shown up at that point. So Bella…how was _your_ evening?" Tanya asked the last part suspiciously.

"Oh you know…boring…just cleaning and stuff." I lied

"Really?" Tanya glared before going to check out her bedroom. I was thanking god for Jasper and Alice staying behind and cleaning up.

"How the fuck-" I could hear Tanya's voice say. I started to snicker. Tanya gave me a confused look before sitting down and turning the TV on. Just then my phone went off. I had a text from Alice. I took the phone and read it in the kitchen…away from Tanya's prying eyes.

"Just got out of the police station…Jasper bailed me out…copped a deal with the police for lesser charges so no jail time for me…yay!…you so owe me! " I shook my head. I swore to god sometimes Alice had a horseshoe up her ass or something. Most other people wouldn't of been able to get a deal.

" That's good Alice…prison orange isn't your color anyways!" I sent back before erasing all the messages.

"Nite Bells….don't let the fire breathing bitch bite you in the ass!" Alice sent.

"TTYL" I sent back before erasing everything again. I then put my phone down and headed down stairs to go to bed. It was such a great evening that I had to wonder whether it actually happened or not. It was better then any dream. I just wished that he _knew_ it was me. But then again I lived in a basement so maybe it was better this way. I sighed onto the mattress as one of my furry friends scattered by again. Its black beady eye stared at me for a second before running off to feed its family or something. I closed my eyes and was met with images of dream Edward in his black mask that he wore this evening.

EPV

Rising early the next morning, Emmett and I got changed quickly. Rosalie had decided to stay out of this one. We were eating breakfast when Rosalie spoke

" hey I have an idea…why don't you guys go to Alice's store first?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we were just going to knock on random people's doors and ask who the shoe belongs to." Emmett said.

"That is the dumbest idea that I ever heard of…you are never going to find her like that!" Rosalie countered.

"Well babe…since your so filled with ideas…why don't you come along!" Emmett said.

"I don't want to be apart of this testosterone filled stupidity…Edward I support you trying to find this girl…but that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Rosalie said.

" Look…take my advice…Alice is the key…its her shoe, so she could probably help you out a lot with trying to find this girl…she might even know who she is since she makes all the shoes herself. Believe me…this door to door thing…not very bright…and you never know who is going to answer. It could be some psychopath. Who came up with this idea anyways?" Rosalie asked. Emmett looked off before pinning it all on me.

"Don't lie to me Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie hissed.

"it may have been a mutual decision." Emmett said looking at his feet. Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Okay…Edward was all for seeing Alice…but I may of suggested that it was a dumb idea….geez with all the orders she gets…she probably cant remember them all…I mean the girl is getting well known…even in the men's world." Emmett said.

"even if she does get lots of orders…she could still be beneficial Emmett…a lot of places will keep files on their work and stuff." Rosalie said rolling her eyes

"Trust me on this…go to Alice…I have a feeling that she will be able to help you." Rosalie said clasping her hand over mine. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Okay…lets go already…lets get this show on the road!" Emmett said standing up and knocking his bowl of mini wheat's all over the place.

"I got this…you guys have to go!" Rosalie said cleaning the table. We jumped in the Vanquish. Emmett placed one of my burned CD's in. Mozart filled the air.

"ugh…how can you listen to this stuff…BOR-ING!" Emmett said popping the CD out and placing Pit-bull in. I just shook my head and pressed the gas. A few minutes later we arrived at Alice's shoe place…I knew where it was since I passed it a few times with them in the car. I pulled in and found a parking spot.

"Lets do this shit!" Emmett said sliding his sun glasses on even though it was overcast again. He then slid out of the car. Walking in, the pixie like girl a.k.a. Alice peered out from behind the counter.

"Hey Edward…how can I help you guys today?" Alice asked cheerfully

"We're looking for the owner of a particular shoe?" I asked.

"Well do you have the shoe…cause I cant pull names out of a hat?" Alice asked. I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett…where's the shoe?" I asked.

"Oh shit…I thought you had it!" Emmett gulped.

"Emmett…I told you to get it when we left the house…and not to forget it!" I groaned.

"Hey…it was an accident!" Emmett countered. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed.

"So you just realized that you forgot something!" Rosalie said not even pausing to greet. Damn it…and Alice's store wasn't exactly close to our house.

"Rosalie…we really need your help…Alice needs to see it!" I pleaded

"I'm so going to kill Emmett later…don't worry…I'll send you guys a picture…but your going to have to swing by and pick it up afterwards" Rosalie said.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. You'll have your picture in one second." Rosalie said hanging up. True to her word about a second later she sent three photos. Alice stared for a second.

"Geez…sorry guys…I don't remember…with all the orders I get…I cant remember them all!" Alice said.

"SEE!" Emmett exclaimed. Alice gave him an icy glare.

"But I did keep a list of all the girls who ordered shoes for your event." Alice said testily. She then ducked behind the counter and took out a list of addresses. It looked like two days worth of work. I decided to start at the top of the list.

"So Alice…Rose and I were talking…and she hasn't found a pair of shoes for the big event yet…" Emmett started up.

"Tell her to call me and we'll talk!" Alice said quickly scribbling down the number and handing it to us before we left.

APV

I lied. I knew what he was here for the minute he stepped foot in my store. Part of me really wanted just to tell him. The other half thought it would be so romantic if he went door to door looking for his true love…proving himself to her. Maybe this would be the wake up call Bella needs to speak up. And her address was on there…albeit at the very end…so he'll eventually figure it out. Speaking of Bella…I hadn't heard from her today. She didn't even come to my house to shower…huh maybe she was allowed to use her own finally? I sighed. It was then that my phone went off.

"Hey!" Jasper greeted happily when I picked up.

"Hey Jazzy…you'll never believe what happened!" I started up.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We'll remember that thing I told you about last night…well there's been some recent developments on that front…I just got a visit…he's looking for her!" I squealed.

"did you tell him?" Jasper asked.

"No…but I did give him a list of addresses…with hers on it…he'll get the hint." I said.

"Why didn't you just tell him!" Jasper demanded.

"I thought it would be more romantic if he went door to door looking for the love of his life. it's the stuff girls dream of!" I said.

"One flaw in your plan Cupid…Tanya." Jasper said.

"Tanya's blonde Jasper…and I'm pretty sure Edward can tell the difference between a brunette and a blonde." I said.

"That's not what I'm trying to say…Tanya is a crazy individual…and since crazy people develop more of a obsession then a crush…you just sent the object of her obsession to her house. You know as well as I do that this is not going to go well. He aint going to be Bella's 'knight in shining armor' if Tanya locks him up in her dog shit infested room…besides did you think about what Tanya would do to Bella?" Jasper asked. Way to kill my happiness!

TPV

That little bitch…ooh my blood was still boiling when I awoke the next morning. Images of them kissing…definitely burning that out of my mind. Who the hell does she think she is anyways? I was definitely going to have to alert mother to the situation when she woke up…she came in right after I did but darted off to bed after saying that she was seeing him again this Sunday night so I didn't get a chance to tell her. Another thing that bothered me was how the hell my room got clean even though Bella definitely wasn't here last night. I couldn't figure that one out for the life of me. It was then that I got a phone call.

"Hey!" My friend Jane said.

"Hey Jane!" I greeted back.

"Tanya heads up…Edward came to my house looking for that girl this morning…he had a list on him…which I got a look at when he wasn't around…girl it was a list of addresses with yours on it. He plans on visiting you some time this weekend!" Jane squealed. OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD…_OH MY GOD_…EDDIE'S COMING OVER!EEEEEEEE!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I screeched into the phone.

"He just left." Jane said equally excited. I couldn't believe it…I was so close to being Mrs. Edward Cullen that I could taste it.

" Jane…when we get married…would you be my maid of honor!" I practically cried into the phone.

Of course!" I could hear the smile in Jane's voice.

"Alright Jane…I gotta go…I have to get ready!" I said hanging up the phone. There was only one little obstacle left in my plan and it was sleeping in my basement. I would have to consult with mother on that. I threw my closet open to pick up the two perfect outfits…one in case he shows up today and the other in case he shows up tomorrow. It was then that I realized that…HALF MY CLOSET WAS GONE?….THAT BITCH STOLE MY CLOTHES! _BELLAAAAAAA!_

"_!_" I snarled. I heard a thump as my mother fell out of bed. The beach noises from Kate's room grew louder.

"What's going on?" My mother asked running in with curlers in her hair.

"Bella stole my clothes!" I cried.

"What?" My mother asked.

"and it gets even worse…she disobeyed you…she went out last night…even thought she's not supposed to leave the house when we're all gone. I saw her at the party I was at!" I cried some more.

"Wait a minute…I came home last night and Bella was home cleaning your room." my mother said confused.

"Mother I know it was her…I didn't tell you the worst part…she has your _ring_." I hissed.

"Which ring?" Mother asked.

"_The _ring." I said seriously.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN…WE SEARCHED HIGH AND LOW FOR THAT…HOW THE HELL DID SHE HIDE THAT FROM US!" My mother flipped out.

"Ooh that is it…Tanya…you know what we have to do!" Mother growled. And with that, Bella was taken care of. Edward was going to be all mine.

BPV

I awoke the next morning and made my way towards the stair case. When I reached the door I noticed a small white piece of paper slid under it, so I bent to pick it up. I stared at the note in horror.

_Dearest Step sister,_

_ We have received information stating that Edward will be visiting us at some point this weekend. As punishment for your actions last night you will be remanded to the basement for the remainder of the weekend. Maybe this will teach you a lesson not to disobey us. Hope you have a wonderful weekend._

_ Tanya!_

I stared at the note in disbelief and then tried to jingle the doorknob. They had known for a while now that the door was broken and anytime you fully shut it …it locked. I started to panic…last time I was locked in here I was stuck for a full day before Irina took the hinges off and let me out that way.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 13

EPV

The next night we finally arrived at the last house. When I had gotten a good look at the address on the way over I had realized that this was Bella's house. This house was my last hope. If she wasn't here I didn't know what I would do. Pulling into the driveway I noticed a GMC diamond white Acadia Denali with the license plate "Tanya1" Did Tanya live here…I mean all the times I came here I never saw her car…but Bella would never have Tanya over for dinner willingly.

"Oh shit…uh Edward Rosalie doesn't need to know about this…if she asks …Tanya was never here!" Emmett gulped afraid.

"and deal with Rosalie shrieking 'Oh my god…YOU BASTARDS…YOU WERE IN A ROOM WITH _HER!_' at us and chasing you around…no way. don't worry…my lips are sealed." I said. It was then that something clicked. Tanya lived here …and Jasper made multiple comments about Bella's step family being 'a piece of work'. Was Tanya Bella's step sister…I began to worry about Bella's safety. I mean if she treated Bella that badly at work then I could only imagine what she did to her in private. Things started to make a lot more sense now…like why she always picked the pretzels out of Tanya's chex mix.

"Alright…lets get this done very quick…I want to get out of here…I mean if we stay too long Rose could low jack my phone again and we don't need her seeing that!" Emmett said gesturing to Tanya's car. I had a feeling that Rosalie's attack was not the one that Emmett was afraid of. We grabbed the shoe and went to the front door. Emmett was peering over his shoulder looking for Rosalie's car. I rang the doorbell and was besieged by blonde hair.

"EDDIE…THIS IS SO UNEXPECTED…AND LOOK AT ME I LOOK LIKE HELL!" Tanya squealed gesturing to her designer dress and fully done up makeup. Unexpected…right! I knew she was fishing for a complement. I wasn't going to say anything…but Emmett's nerves took over him and he opened his big mouth.

"what are you talking about…you look great!" Emmett exclaimed. I glared at Emmett. What an idiot…now I knew what Rosalie didn't want him anywhere near Tanya…he fell for her trick every time.

"Thank you Emmett…always a gentleman!" Tanya beamed. Oh god Rosalie would of killed her by now and mounted her head on her car. Emmett cringed at this point…he was probably mentally kicking himself for that.

"We're looking for somebody who was at the party last night…" I started up but Emmett cut me off.

"But you don't fit the description…too bad…lets go Edward…Rosalie wants to go napkin shopping!" Emmett said making to turn around but Tanya blocked him.

"Hold your horses guys…how do you know that it wasn't me…I could have been wearing a wig and you would never know it was me with the mask on!" Tanya said.

"Tanya…your disguise wasn't very…concealing…we could see you." Emmett said.

"Uh Tanya…is Bella here…could we talk to her for a split second?" I asked getting annoyed. Tanya's face grew chagrin for a second.

"Bella…who's Bella…I don't know who your talking about?" Tanya lied.

"Uh _your_ personal assistant…that lives _here_!" I said.

"Oh that Bella…what are you talking about…she doesn't live here!" Tanya lied out of her ass some more.

"Funny…cause I've dropped her off here a few times." I countered.

"She lives in a…shack down the street…poor thing …I let her use this place as a cover so she's not embarrassed when she has to get rides home. The place isn't even the size of a match box!" Tanya lied some more.

"if she lives down the street…then why is her truck parked next to yours?" I asked pointing to Bella's antique truck which was next to Tanya's car.

"All part of the cover….she's very insecure you know…a very insecure person." I said.

"Enough about Bella…lets talk about me and the shoe!" She said ripping it out of Emmett's hand.

"Oh this is so my shoe…look it fits…we're so meant to be together…lets talk marriage!" Tanya said lunging towards me. I dogged Tanya's attack.

BPV

I could hear the door bell ring and I cringed. There was nothing that I could do…being stuck down here. He was going to be on his own against Tanya. I couldn't hear much…but one sentence of Tanya's broke through clear.

"Oh this is so my shoe…look it fits…we're so meant to be together…lets talk marriage!" I cried and then I blacked out. I knew I had lost him.

EPV  
>It was at that point that I heard the sound of a wounded animal and a loud thump from the down stairs. Emmett and I looked at each other and then at Tanya.<p>

"What was that?" I asked.

"oh must be the dog…locked him away in the basement!" Tanya laughed nervously.

"Must be some big dog!" Emmett said.

"Yeah…St. Bernard…always a big klutz…I'm sure he's okay." Tanya said.

"Now back to us and the wedding…I was thinking August!" Tanya said. I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. A pair of ice blue eyes were peering out and gesturing for me to meet them into the hallway

"Uh I'm going to use the bathroom. Do you mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Sure…go right ahead…third door on the left!" Tanya beamed letting me in. she turned back towards Emmett.

"So Brother in law…how's it going…your looking smoking!" Tanya said seductively.

"Don't leave me alone with her!" Emmett mouthed.

"one second!" I mouthed back.

"Good…the wedding plans are taking off." Emmett said. I didn't stay for her reaction. I met up with Kate in the hallway.

"Come with me in the kitchen…I need to talk with you about something." Kate said seriously. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Kate asked pouring herself a cup.

"No…but thanks." I said. She walked over to the kitchen table.

" So what's going on?" I asked.

"There's something you need to know. First of all you need to understand…I love my family…I really do…but my mother and Tanya are both psychopaths. I didn't realize until too late how cruel they really were." Kate said solemnly taking a sip of her coffee.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"if you haven't noticed already…my sister is obsessed with both you and Emmett. She was watching you all Friday night. She knows who the girl you are looking for is. She told my mother…and they locked her in the basement. She's been down there since Friday night." Kate said.

"What?…well why didn't you do anything?" I gasped…she's been down there for almost two days?

"Are you kidding me…my ass would of wound up down there too and that would of helped nobody. You are the only way that I could help her. Please…she hasn't had food or water ever since she's been down there…anytime I tried to sneak some…Tanya caught me!" Kate said pointing towards the basement door. I bolted towards the basement door and kicked the door in. What I saw was horrific. I saw Bella laying half conscious at the foot of the stairs and whimpering. It looked like she hadn't left the basement in all this time. As I ran down I could see in the corner a bureau and a mattress with a light blanket over it…the only things identifying this as a possible bedroom. I could hear the sound of animals scurrying near by. There wasn't even a working light down here. I scooped Bella up and turned back towards the stair case. How the hell could this of happened?

" don't worry…I'm getting you out of here!" I whispered brushing my hand against her face. It was then that the evil bitch peered in.

"OH MY GOD…EDWARD I SWEAR TO GOD…I HAD NO CLUE!" Tanya shirked. I knew she was lying.

"I always knew you were sick in the head" I looked at her disgustedly climbing back up the stairs. As I was leaving the basement Emmett caught up with us.

"Holy shit…what the fuck?" Emmett gasped.

" I didn't know!" Tanya fake sobbed. Emmett turned around.

"Quit the bullshit Tanya…we can tell from a mile away." Emmett growled. I cradled her with one arm and grabbed the keys.

"Emmett…your driving." I said tossing the keys at him.

"You got it bro!" Emmett beamed.

" you know Tanya…your damaged goods…I pity you….your going to be alone for the rest of your life…if you did this to Bella …I could only imagine what you would do to your husband." Emmett said disgusted

"You know what…So. What if I did this to her…she had it coming!" Tanya said pissed. Emmett and I just stared at her. She's justifying locking someone away for like two days and not even feeding them or giving them water?

"Your more fucked up then I gave you credit for!" I growled.

"Can I hit her?" Emmett whispered.

"Emmett your not supposed to hit women!" I whispered back.

"Well she's not a woman really." Emmett countered.

"She's not worth it Emmett." I countered back.

"Okay." Emmett said before turning towards Tanya again.

"Don't think your going to get away with this…we will find a way to get you back." Emmett flashed a grin. I had a feeling that that way started with an R and ended with an e.

"What are we going to do with her…she looks like she needs a hospital?" Emmett asked.

"We'll take her back to our place…dad can help her." I said. My father used to be a doctor before he started this business. He loved what he did…but he said that he just woke up one morning and felt like he had a new calling. So he quit his job and opened the business and has been doing that since. When he's not working….he volunteers at a free clinic so its kept his skills up.

"uh…if that's the case…then Rosalie's going to have to find out…uh better we tell her in person then over the phone." Emmett gulped as I got in the front seat with Bella.

"Alright…lets get this show on the road!" Emmett said turning the key…relief spreading across his face. He definitely couldn't wait to be out of there!

"Don't tell Rosalie…but that psycho tried to kiss me…I shoved her off and then she heard you break down the door. There's definitely something wrong with her because one minute she has herself married to you…and the next minute she's trying to make out with me…like what the fuck. Talk about mixed signals." Emmett said in a fucked up tone of voice.

" What?" I asked.

"Please…please don't tell Rose…she's already going to be mad enough that we were in the same room as her. If you tell her that she's going to snap…she's already stressed out with the wedding…and obviously we cant hide this…its just…I don't want to get married in a mental institution!" Emmett pleaded.

At that we arrived at the house


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 14

EPV

We carried her into the living room where Rosalie was sitting in a recliner reading a book. Getting a closer look I could see _"What to expect when your expecting"_spread across the front cover. I looked at Emmett as a horrified look returned to his face.

"Rosalie…um your not pregnant are you?" I asked scared.

"No…why?" Rosalie asked bitterly not even looking up from her book

"Well…" I said gesturing to the book. A more delighted look crossed Rosalie's face.

"Oh silly…I just want to be prepared…I mean you never know when you just got pregnant." Rosalie said still reading.

"Babe…we're not even trying yet!" Emmett said.

"Your not trying yet!" Rosalie mumbled to herself…I had a feeling Rosalie threw out her birth control pill.

"Besides Emmett…if we got pregnant now…we could say that it happened on the honeymoon and that it was a premature birth." Rosalie said finally looking up. Her eyes immediately darted to the body in my arms.

"OH MY GOD…WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Rosalie shrieked. She threw her book down and stood up out of the chair.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS…SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR…DR. CULLEN!" Rosalie screamed running out of the room. I set Bella down on the sofa. She was still really out of it. Rosalie and my father reappeared in the room. Both with frantic looks on their faces.

"Well she's severely dehydrated…and it looks like she has a mild concussion. She should be fine but what happened to this girl?" Carlisle asked.

" Edward's marrying Tanya" Bella moaned half out of it. Emmett flew his hand over her mouth.

"What did she say?" Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Uh nothing…girls not even fully awake…she doesn't know what she's saying!" Emmett gulped looking off. It was then that Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder. Oh no. Rosalie pulled me to the other side of the room.

"alright Edward. I have a right to know what's going on here. You cant bring a girl in that condition in here and not tell anybody what the fuck happened. I cant ask Emmett because he'll lie or stretch the truth in the areas where he screwed up. Besides…I know something happened with Emmett…I see the partial lipstick mark on his collar and I smell the Chanel no.5. You know I have a right to know." Rosalie said. I told Rosalie everything. I've never seen a more pissed off look then the one that crossed Rosalie's face, and for once it wasn't aimed at Emmett.

_"WHAT!" _Rosalie shrieked. Emmett cringed from the other side of the room.

"okay…first of all that is extremely fucked up to do to someone…secondly I cant believe she tried to seduce Emmett again…and it didn't work again. Edward…you have her address…just give it to me…that's all that's been holding me back." Rosalie said with a chagrin look on her face. Her eye started to twitch.

"Rosalie…I would wait if I were you…at least until we have all the facts." I said.

"The bitch imprisoned someone in the own home and tried to kiss my fiancee…what more facts do I need?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie…please…just wait until after we talk to Bella?" I pleaded.

"okay…not one more minute later!" Rosalie gave in. I then thought to call Alice. She was Bella's good friend and Bella would feel more comfortable with her here. Besides Alice needed to know what happened. Luckily the little pixie had given us her number when Emmett asked her to make Rosalie's shoes for her wedding. I grabbed the piece of paper and dialed her number.

"hello?" Alice picked up.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Edward…you called the wrong number…I'll go get Jasper-" Alice started up but I cut her off.

"No Alice…I called to talk to you…something happened." I said.

"Something happened? IS IT BELLA?" Alice asked immediately. Damn…she's good.

"I need you to come to my house." I said.

"I don't like that…your scaring me…WHAT HAPPENED?" Alice roared before dropping the phone.

"JASPER…JASPER…SOMETHING'S WRONG…GRAB MY KEYS…WE'RE TAKING THE PORSCHE!" Alice shouted in the background.

"is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She will be…with a little medical attention." I answered

"ugh was it _them _Edward?" Alice's voice went to a whisper…a very rare occasion.

"Yeah it was them." I said.

"okay…you better believe I'll be paying Tanya a visit later." Alice growled.

"Yeah I think you'll have some company there." I said looking at Rosalie who was cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"I'll be over in five…thank you for calling me Edward." Alice said hanging up the phone. Rosalie was rubbing her fingers in Bella's hair in a maternal way.

"Hold on before you stick her with the iv Carlisle…I think I'm going to go draw her a bath…I know that if I was in this situation that's what I would want." Rosalie said.

BPV

As I was coming around I felt as if I was surrounded by warmth. Then I had the sense of someone massaging my head. I then realized that I was in a bathtub filled with water and Rosalie was washing my hair. This would have been extremely odd if not for the fact that I could feel Rosalie's maternal instincts weighing heavily in the air. Besides the warm water felt soothing.

"Don't worry baby…your safe now!" Rosalie beamed as I looked up at her. She was holding a bottle of L'Oreal kids detangler.

"Rosalie?" I asked. Not that I wasn't grateful…but I've only met Rosalie once so it was a little strange.

"I know this all seems odd but I know what they did to you…no body should be treated that way." Rosalie said. Well that clarified things.

"I have some extra clothes here…they should fit pretty well" Rosalie said pointing to a pile of clothes sitting on the toilet.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh its no problem." Rosalie said as if it was no big deal. Rosalie then left to give me some privacy. Walking out I found Edward's father holding an iv needle and a bowl of chicken broth in front of him. Not feeling strong enough to refuse…I let him have his way. I laid down on the sofa which was turned into a make shift bed. Edward was at my side looking…concerned? Afraid? .I was confused…how did I get here…why was he looking at _me_ like that. I though that Tanya…

"What happened?…I thought that you and Tanya …I mean I heard her saying about how you two were meant to be…?" I started up. Rosalie hissed on the name.

"we found you in your basement…you have a minor concussion and you didn't have food or water for a while hence the iv and chicken broth…you heard that?…Bella…trust me on this one…I wouldn't touch that blonde haired psychopath even if the fate of the planet depended on it. I'm interested in _someone_…but it definitely isn't _her_." Edward said confidently.

"Really…who then?" I asked.

"We'll talk about that later when we're uh alone" Edward said as his eyes reverted to Emmett, Dr. Cullen, and Rosalie who were all gawking. It was then that I could hear the sounds of tires squealing in the front driveway. Alice ran through the doorway followed by a panting Jasper.

"I'm so sorry I'm late…I tried to get here faster…we hit traffic…oh god Bells…what happened!"' Alice half cried staring at the iv. Edward then explained everything to her.

"THOSE BITCHES…OOH I AM SOO GOING TO KICK THEIR BUTTS FOR THIS!" Alice roared.

"Bella…there's more to this then we know isn't there?…bottling it up wont help." Jasper asked.

"it's a very long story…so bare with me." I said starting from the beginning and telling them everything…and by everything I meant everything.

_Flashback_

_Approximately 3-4 years before Charlies death_

_Grandma Swan, Charlie and I were celebrating Charlies birthday. We were just about to make dinner when Charlie came in and told us to add three more settings to the table. _

_"oh so your back with Sue?" Grandma Swan asked curiously. Sue was Charlies ex girlfriend who had two kids around my age. They broke up because Sue got a great opportunity out in California and Charlie wanted to remain here. I thought he lost his mind…but hey!_

_"no mother…this is another lady…she and her kids are very special to me so be nice!" Charlie said. I had known that Charlie was seeing someone recently…but I didn't know much about her. All I knew was that she was recently single and had two kids. Charlie didn't talk about her much._

_"aren't I always on my best behavior?" Grandma Swan asked. Lets just say that Charlies protective personality had come from somewhere. Charlie raised an eyebrow._

_"You chased one girl down the street with a bat." Charlie said._

_"She wasn't good enough for you son…Besides…it didn't work out away…you never married her!" Grandma Swan countered._

_"Because she was afraid of my baseball bat wielding mother!" _

_It was then that we could see headlights pull into the driveway. The doorbell rang and Charlie went to answer it. In walked in three blondes. Two of which I knew from school. Even though Tanya, Kate and I weren't exactly best friends in school I decided to try for Charlie's sake. _

_"Irina, Tanya, Kate…Hi…this is my mother…Tanya, Kate…you must know my daughter Bella?" Charlie introduced. Irina walked over to my grandma first._

_"Hi…so what do I call you?" Irina asked._

_"My name's Isadora…but Mrs. Swan's just fine." Grandma said._

_" So Dorie…its so nice to meet you…Charlies told me so much about you!" Irina said as a very cold fake smile crossed her face. The look on grandma's face told me that she picked up on it too. Also, Grandma never liked being called Dora or Dorie…that was the first thing out of Charlie's mouth whenever the subject of Grandma first came up with a girl he liked. _

_" please don't call me Dorie…just Isadora or Mrs. Swan…its nice to meet you too…but Charlie hasn't talked much about you to me." Grandma said giving Charlie the stink eye_

_"oh well that's my fault I'm afraid. I just wanted to wait and see how far along things got. But Charlie being a police officer…he could die any day…so I figured what the heck!. " Irina said sounding at the least emotionally flat. Grandma looked at her funny. _

_"uh okay." Grandma said strangely. I could tell that Grandma was holding back. _  
><em>"So Bella…do you have any hot male relatives hanging around here?" Tanya asked looking around.<em>

_"No…Sorry…Charlie being an only child and me being his only child…this is basically it." I said._

_" Damn…I got all dressed up for nothing!" Tanya moaned. _

_" So you must be Bella then…my you look so much like your father." Irina said turning to me._

_" its nice to finally see you Irina…say Charlie never told me…how did you guys meet?" I asked._

_" oh we met at the super market. I had uh accidentally placed a bottle of councilor in my purse and Charlie reminded me that I had to take it out to pay for it. He was so sweet and we got to talking. It was cosmic." Irina said._

_"Accident…my ass. I swear to god my son is so naive!" grandma muttered under her breath._

_" excuse me but where's the ladies room?" Irina asked. _

_"Upstairs…middle door." I said._

_"I have to go too!" Tanya said following. They stopped and turned around._

_"Common Kate!" they called. They then disappeared for the next half hour. We decided to sit at the table…but wait for them before we served dinner. _

_"So what do you think mom?" Charlie asked._

_"I don't want to prejudge!" Grandma said as if she was already judging them. _

_"So Bella…your room's so pretty…for not having a feminine influence in this house…don't worry…we'll fix that." Irina said when she returned. Charlie took it as her trying to be helpful. Grandma took it as her trying to be a bitch. _

_" well Bella cant help that…just like the girls cant help having a father in their lives." Grandma said. Charlie got up to get everyone coffee._

_"So what happened to the second Mrs. Swan?" Irina asked._

_"lets just say that she got very sick a long time ago…I'd rather not talk about it tonight…its supposed to be a happy occasion." Grandma said. My Grandmother and mom were very close. She was like the daughter grandma never had…Charlie said that she took it very hard when mom died. _

_"But what did she have?" Irina asked,_

_"I'd rather not talk about it." Grandma repeated a little more sternly._

_"Oh was it something really horrible!" Irina said._

_"if you must know…she died of pneumonia…whatever strain she had didn't respond to treatment. Not a very pleasant subject to talk about. Can we please change the topic?" grandma asked slightly irritated. Whatever Irina expected…that wasn't it._

_"Oh…I'm so sorry." Irina said". _

_The girls left a little while after we had the cake and gave Charlie his presents. Grandma sighed and sat down in a recliner chair._

_"Charlie…I do not like that woman…she's not right for you…and she's not the right type for Bella. _

_"Oh mom…you always say that…the only girlfriends of mine that you ever liked were Sue and Renee." Charlie disagreed._

_"And what does that say to you…I have a good judge of character!" Grandma countered._

_"you don't know her like I do. She's a very sweet woman!" Charlie said._

_"That's called deceit son…that woman is a snake in the grass…open your eyes Charles." Grandma growled. _

_"MOM!" Charlie warned._

_" Alright Charles…I'll bite my tongue and get to know her better…but if you ever need it…my home is always open to you sweetheart!" Grandma whispered the last part in my ear. Unfortunately Grandma died of a heart attack three weeks after the party so even if I wanted to that avenue was closed. _

_Skip forward to 1 year before Charlies death._

_Irina and company had just moved in three days before. They had just gone out to Charlies favorite restaurant. Kate and I decided to stay in that evening. Tanya on the other hand had gone to the nearest nightclub and was hoping to "get lucky" this evening. It was extremely late but neither of us was tired. Kate was reading a 17 magazine and I was channel surfing when I heard the cruiser pull in. The door unlocked and Charlie and Irina strode in. _

_"Bella…Kate….where's Tanya…we have some big news." Charlie said smugly_

_"She went out…what's going on?" Kate asked._

_"Well kids…your mother and I are getting married…looks like your getting a new mom Bells!" Charlie said as if I was getting a new car and not a new mom. Grandma Swan just rolled over in her grave. Frankly I was really shocked. Charlie had not confided to me about this. Actually I was a little bit insulted and found it hypocritical. I mean if I came home with surely new fiancee and a glittering ring that Charlie had no warning about…he would definitely accuse me of being pregnant and drive me to the ob-gyn faster then the speed of sound….and not just because I was so young. Yet Charlie obviously didn't think there was anything wrong with him doing it. Plus this directly affects me and he didn't even bother to run it by me…I mean he was creating a whole new family and only telling me about the stuff he did after the fact. _

_" yeah we're going to have a whole new life." Irina said dully while staring at the ring in disappointment. I didn't know what she was expecting…I mean Charlie was the Police Chief of Forks…not Donald Trump!_

_"let me see the ring?" I asked…since Charlie didn't bother to show me himself. I really didn't know what she was complaining about. I mean it didn't have a like 18kt diamond in it but it was very beautiful. _

_"Irina its very pretty." I said._

_"Thank you." She said still staring at it. _

_"Oh that's cool…so we're going to be like family." Kate said happily. That's when Charlie sprung the other half of the good news. Irina was going to adopt me as her daughter and Charlie was going to adopt Tanya and Kate. Then we could all be one happy legal family! Since there was only one of me…they decided to do me first. They decided to wait until after the ceremony for Tanya and Kate. For some reason they decided to do it separately. He was making all these grand plans and not even consulting me about it_

_"so guys…we're all going to be one big happy family now huh." Charlie said. Grandma would shoot him with his own gun if she were alive right now. She was probably wrestling god for not being able to be here to prevent this moment. Thunder rumbled in the background._

_"I didn't think we were going to get any storms today…hum…weird." Charlie said clueless, yep Grandma was pissed._

_"So anyways about the ceremony…we were wondering if you guys wanted to be bridesmaids?" Charlie asked. Just then lightning struck the front yard….obliterating the transformer just in front of our house and taking out the power. Correction…Grandma was extremely pissed. _

_"sounds great….who's going to be maid of honor?" Kate asked._

_"Tanya of course!" Irina said._

_"okay…not that I'm not thrilled to be a bridesmaid…but I'm your daughter too!" Kate said._

_"I know that sweetheart…but I couldn't pick between all of you and Tanya would have my head if she wasn't" Irina said._

_" oh" Kate said slightly upset. _

_"don't worry Kate…you'll still have a lot to do." Irina said. _

_" well I'd really like to sit here and be apart of the excitement for a little while longer…but I'm going to head up to bed. Hopefully the power's on in the morning." I said grabbing a flashlight out of the kitchen._

_"wait for me!" Kate called following. Tanya, Kate and I had to share a bedroom since the place only had two bedrooms. As we were heading upstairs we heard the front door open._

_"Why's it so dark in here?" Tanya's voice asked irritated. _

_"Tanya…come here for a second!" Irina called. I could then hear Tanya's squeals of joy. I threw my pajamas on and had just went into bed when Tanya walked in._

_"Ugh why is she marrying _him_…I thought she said that she would marry _rich_." Tanya said thinking that we were asleep. Grandma Swan had it pegged right. _

_"Whatever…all eyes are going to be on me during the wedding ceremony. Maybe there will be some hot guest or something." Tanya added in an after thought. _

_End of flashback_

I continued on with my story after that with the progression over 7 years. I continued right on up until they found me. Everyone was staring shocked. Alice was the first one to speak.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIVED IN A BASEMENT…YOU SLEPT WITH RATS?" Alice gasped out

"That's unbelievable!" Edward said sick. Emmett was about to speak but Rosalie cut him off.

"Hold on…she wanted to fire us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah…the proof was on my cell phone…did you bring it?" I asked. Edward took it out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Emmett thought to grab it before we left." Edward said. I replayed the voice recording I got of Tanya. They all stared at the phone…Rosalie and Alice were particularly pissed.

"Okay…I'm going to kill that bitch… 'I so hate that fucking bitch…sorry your fiancee wanted me…I mean who could blame him'…well no one's going to blame me for stabbing her in the throat with my high heel!" Rosalie snarled mocking Tanya.

"I cant believe she actually said that about us!…and I thought she was an evil conniving bitch before." Alice said. Edward turned towards Dr. Cullen.

"See…this is why I told you to fire Tanya…the girl is clearly not all there!" Edward said.

"Edward…I know what your saying…but she's a good worker and she puts up good numbers. Plus she graduated from Stanford with honors…you just cant let someone like that go!" Dr. Cullen said. What is he talking about Stanford…she went to the same college I did…the local community college.

"what are you talking about…she didn't go to Stanford…she went where I did." I said confused. Dr. Cullen looked at me like I had two heads.

"What?" he asked shocked. I took out the only photo of my graduation ceremony that I had on me and handed it to them. I had planned on framing it at some point but I never got around to doing it. It was of me and Tanya. Tanya was holding up her diploma box which clearly had the name of the community college printed across of it. Dr. Cullen was gaping at the picture when the phone went off.

"I'll go answer that." he said strangely.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 15

BPV

"Are you serious…I'm so sorry about this…I swear I'll handle it…thank you so much!" Dr. Cullen said hanging up the phone. He then ran back into the room.

"The company that makes the plastic for our ventilator tubes just called…they haven't been getting paid in 6 months…Edward?" Dr. Cullen asked. A horrified look crossed Edward's face.

"that's not my job…that's Tanya's job!" Edward said horrified. Dr. Cullen and Edward looked at each other.

"OH HELL NO…THAT BITCH DID NOT STEAL FROM US!" Rosalie was turning beet red at this point.

"Dad…who the hell did we hire?" Edward gasped. Jasper, Edward and Dr. Cullen rushed out of the room and returned with three laptops and a bunch of binders. They flipped everything open.

"Jasper…your in accounting…how the hell was this missed?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I swear…I've never seen these paper's before. I've never seen any of this." Jasper said half shocked.

"Well that explains how she afforded those Jimmy Choo uggs. But even for stealing that kind of money she should still have a huge debt…and she doesn't " Alice said

"HOLY SHIT…SHE MAKES HOW MUCH?…SHE DEFINITELY SHOULDN'T BE TAKING HOME THAT MUCH MONEY!" Edward and Jasper gasped looking at the screen.

"Bella…how much would you say you make?" Edward asked strained.

"what I've always made." I said confused.

"So your saying that your still getting paid what you started with…the computer says that too…Jesus Christ Bella…it's a wonder you didn't quit by now!" Edward gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella…you were supposed to get four raises by now…I filled the orders out myself. I thought you knew?" Edward said.

"WHAT?" I was shocked.

"OH MY GOD …I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU SAY THAT!" Alice said pissed

"Tanya must of somehow stole the money and transferred it to herself." Edward said. So my step family was taking money from me…all while Tanya was stealing out of my pay check. She didn't even tell me I had a raise coming.

"WHAT…ARE YOU KIDDING ME…SHE STOLE MONEY FROM HER OWN FAMILY…AND OUR COMPANY!" Rosalie screeched. Alice started twitching

"Rosalie…I think you should sit down." Edward said.

"Why?" Rosalie hissed sitting in a chair

"There's more…there seems to be a list of people that she did the same thing to…and your on it" Edward said.

"How much Edward?" Rosalie growled.

"a lot." Edward said looking down.

"How much is ' a lot'? " Rosalie said narrowing her eyes.

"like your taking home about half of what your supposed to be making ." Edward said. Rosalie sputtered.

"**_WHATTTTTTTT!_**" Rosalie screamed.

"That explains the debt thing." Alice said darkly. It also explained how she was able to afford multiple nightgowns that were worth over two grand individually.

"THAT NARCISSISTIC PSYCHOTIC WHORE HAD THE NERVE ACTUALLY LOCK BELLA AWAY AND DO ALL THAT STUFF TO HER INCLUDING STEALING FROM HER PAY CHECK… TO STEAL FROM ME AND MY FAMILY…ATTEMPT TO STEAL MY SOON TO BE HUSBAND TWICE… DESTROY MY CAR…AND CAME UP WITH SOME FUCKED UP PLAN TO FIRE ME AND JASPER?" Rosalie howled. Alice and Rosalie then looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Alice?" Rosalie said with venom in her voice.

"Rosalie…I believe that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" Alice said maliciously while shaking Roses hand.

" my crowbar is already waiting in the car." Rosalie said.

" and I brought my bat…one thing though Rose…do you have a camera…I left mine at home!" Alice asked.

"Yeah…in my bag…why?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Alice said in a final tone as they stormed out of the house.

"Oh god…we got to fix this…it's a wonder that all of these people didn't just up and quit on us…some of them had to of wondered where the hell their raise went!" Edward said.

"I thought something was weird when people in my department complained…but I figured that they got lost in the shuffle." Emmett said.

"how the hell did this happen…Edward…you're her boss…wasn't there any clue?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I'm her boss…and you're the one who assigned like half my job to her…you wanted my attention on other things…I told you something like this would happen!" Edward said. Just then Carlisle's phone went off. There was a text from Rosalie.

"JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW…I TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WHEN I DIDN'T GET MY FIRST TWO RAISES…COMPUTER GLITCH MY ASS…MAYBE IF SOMEONE LISTENED TO ME…AND NOT A CERTAIN BIG BLONDE TRAMP…WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION! MAYBE NEXT TIME EDWARD, EMMETT AND I COME BEGGING FOR YOU TO FIRE SOMEONE…YOU TAKE THE TIME TO OH I DON'T KNOW…LISTEN! YOUR LUCKY WE DIDN'T GO TO ESME ABOUT THIS…YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I'M TAME COMPARED TO HER!" Rosalie sent.

"Alright…enough with the ' I told you so's!'…I get it…I made a mistake. We'll talk about dealing with your concerns later…right now we have to look at the situation at hand." Carlisle said.

"Actually your really lucky you caught this now…and not years down the road when the company was sinking into financial ruin and it was too late. At this stage you can fix it." Jasper said looking at all the paper work. Just then there was another text from Rosalie.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT…YOUR LUCKY THAT ESME'S AT HER FRIEND'S BACHELORETTE PARTY IN HAWAII…SHE SO WOULD OF KICKED YOUR ASS FOR THIS CARLISLE…AND YOU KNOW IT." Rosalie sent.

"Alright Rosalie…we get it!" Carlisle sent back.

"I don't think you do get it Carlisle…Emmett and I could have had a lot more support for our children. Emmett makes a lot but still..." Rosalie sent.

"Calm down Rosalie…you know as well as I do that we have the money if you need it." Carlisle sent back.

" I don't take handouts Carlisle." Rosalie sent back. It was then that a car pulled into the driveway. A Carmel haired woman who had Edward's eyes got out of the car.

"Oh shit…mom's back early!" Emmett gulped looking out the window.

" what do we say to her?" Emmett gulped again.

"The truth obviously….first of all she's going to notice Bella on the couch…secondly if we don't tell her…Rosalie definitely will…and that wont be a good thing in the mood Rose's in." Edward said. Just then the woman came inside.

"hey guys…I had this bad feeling that I needed to come back…so I came back early…what did I miss?" Esme asked looking around the room. Her eyes locked on me and Jasper who was furiously going through papers.

"What did you miss…more like what didn't you miss!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What's going on Carlisle!" Esme said more sternly.

"Um dear…uh…how do I say this." Carlisle sputtered.

"Spit it out Carlisle." Esme said stern.

"well remember that girl that Rosalie had problems with…well she's not as squeaky clean as I thought…" Carlisle started up.

"Hold on Carlisle…you didn't sleep with her…did you?" Esme's eyes narrowed.

"Dear…I would never do that…I would never sleep with another woman." Carlisle said.

"whore's will do anything to get what they want! " Esme said sounding like Rosalie.

"Oh so that's where Rosalie gets that from….is that what you two talk about when you go out to lunch together?" Emmett asked.

"what goes on during our mother in law- future daughter in law talks are none of your business Emmett." Esme said.

" so if you didn't sleep with her…what happened? Why is this girl on our couch with tubes hanging out of her arm?" Esme asked Carlisle.  
>"Um…well…uh…it's a very long story!" Carlisle gasped.<p>

"Carlisle…you have some explaining to do!" Esme growled. Just then Rosalie and Alice walked through the front door. Rosalie looked around.

"Like Father like Son…guessing you didn't tell her!" Rosalie sneered. Carlisle looked pleadingly.

"Tell me what Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Remember that bitch I was telling you about a couple months ago…the one that tried to seduce Emmett and destroyed my car." Rosalie hissed

"oh I remember…how could I forget!" Esme agreed.

"well go figure this one out…well first of all…see Eddie's little friend over there…that's her step sister…she did a lot of awful shit to her…stole from her and locked her in a basement for this whole weekend to name a few…didn't even let her out for food or water. Edward and Emmett found her down there…and while Edward was trying to help her out…blonde-zilla tried to seduce Emmett…again…big surprise huh. Brought her back here….found out bitch lied about everything…and had 'plans' for when she married into the family. Then we found out that one of the companies that we deal with wasn't getting their payment…hum wonder what happened there…couldn't of been Tanya…oh wait a minute…Carlisle practically handed her the check book to the entire company. So in a panic we checked everything…and we found out she was steeling from the employee's as well. Now a few months ago…I complained to Carlisle about my check seeming a little low…he brushed off my concerns. Then we found out that I was being paid half of what I should have been. She tapped into Bella's paycheck ( Rosalie pointed at me while saying this) as well…and there were a lot of others on the list. don't worry about it though…my fist met Tanya's face. I think I got the message across loud and clear." Rosalie said. A range of emotion's crossed Esmes face.

"I'm not going to say anything right now sweetheart because we have guests…but believe me baby…you and me will be talking about this later." Esme hissed at Carlisle.

"Now can we fire her?" Edward asked.

"Fire her?…I was thinking more about killing her and mounting her head on a platter!" Rosalie said

"Guys…we will fire her…but we're going to have to wait a few weeks. Evidence has to be collected. If we go in and fire her tomorrow…knowing Tanya…she'll sue saying that we fired her for doing what she did to her sister…and while that was completely wrong and uncalled for…she could argue that we fired her for something done not on our property during work hours…in other words her personal life…and it was wrongful termination. And knowing her…she'll fabricate something to back it up. We need to be prepared. We need to have all of our ducks in line. But I promise you…she will not get away with this. There's a lot of stuff that needs to get done though…she created such a big mess." Carlisle said.

"Yes…the Chevy Tan-hoe is going down…never thought I'd see the day!" Emmett whooped.

"Excuse me. Dr. Cullen…but I think I may be able to help out here if you need me…I know its not the same thing…but I also run my own business. So if you need any help…" Alice started up. Carlisle looked.

" alright…I just might take you up on that offer." Carlisle said. Alice then turned towards me.

"And you…your living with Jazzy and I…I'm not taking no for an answer…I saw where you sleep…and I also met one of your ' roommates'…your clothes are already in the back of my car. I still cant believe you slept there…I wouldn't be able to handle that if it was me." Alice said in a final tone. I was grateful to her…she didn't have to do all of that.

"alright then…thanks Alice." I said happily.

Later on that evening we were all relaxing after dinner. Rosalie was sitting on the computer doing something and Alice was talking fashion with Esme. Esme was Alice's number one customer…they were planning some of Esme's customized shoes. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were off talking about work and ways of fixing the Tanya mess. Rosalie walked over to Edward and I with a laptop in hand.

"hey guys…I want to show you something…I know that you would appreciate it." Rosalie said pulling up a video. The caption read " Rosalie Hale Fight-2011" across the screen. It was frozen on Rosalie punching Tanya's face. Rosalie smiled and hit play. Twisted Sister's "we're not going to take it any more" played. Roalie walked with the crowbar swinging in behind her. Alice had obviously recorded this.

" We're not going to take this bullshit from you anymore!" Rosalie said as the song paused. The song cut off Tanya's response.

" Fuck you!" Rosalie said as the song paused a minute later.

_"oh We're Not Gonna Take It…no, We Ain't Gonna Take It…oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore!" _Played as Rosalie's fist decked Tanya's face.

_"if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do"_ played as Tanya swung at Rose. Rosalie had ducked and clobbered Tanya in the back of her head with her elbow. Rosalie then spit on her unconscious body. Edward looked at Rosalie.

"What…she deserved worse…I could of used the crowbar…personally I think I was a little lenient. Look what she did to Bella…and look what she did to me. Somebody had to knock her out. You know that that's not even one tenth of the pain she's dealt everybody else." Rosalie said.

"but did you have to make a movie about it…I mean if the girl pressed charges…that looks a little incriminating doesn't it?" Edward asked.

"well I would like to think of it as a warning to the next hoe who hits on Emmett." Rosalie said looking over at Esme and smiling.

" oh okay Rose."

"you know…we really need to talk about something's…how about we go some place private like my room…I don't mean to sound like a pervert but it's the only place that I can think of right now that's private." Edward whispered but Rosalie caught it.

"oh…why don't you just ask her out down here…we all know that's what your going up stairs to do…honestly you think your going to have privacy up there …what with Emmett "Big nose" Cullen…has to know everything." Rosalie said pointing to Emmett who was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"God your so nosy Emmett…I cant even have a conversation with your brother with out _you_ sticking your big nose where it _doesn't _belong. And you wonder why I hold out about the conversations your mother and I have over lunch." Rosalie said as Emmett quickly turned around and pretended he wasn't caught.

"Alright I'll tell you what…I'll keep ' big nose' occupied down here and your free to go where ever you need to. You owe me big time." Rosalie waived off. Finally a few minutes later we were in Edward's bedroom. He popped in a Debussy CD and pulled me over to his couch.

"so." I started up. He looked at me for a second. He placed his hand on top of mine. Electricity passed between us like sparks.

" I think that we need to talk. I know that it was you." Edward said.

"Me what?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"I know that you were the girl at Rose and Emmett's engagement party." Edward said all I could do was look at him.

" I guess I'm busted." I laughed.

" listen…I've been waiting for this for a while. It seems like it was never the right time…until now-" Edward started up.

" Edward please don't do this if this is some sympathetic thing…" I cut him off. He looked at me.

"Trust me Bella…this isn't that…I've had these feelings for a while. The way your eyes light up when your happy is enough to make me stop dead in my tracks. You are one of the most intelligent girls that I have met. You had to put up with Tanya at work and at home and you still came to work dedicated. You were actually interested in things that I had to say and not just my face or my family…and I have found that to be a rarity. In a lot of ways you remind me of my mother." as he said this we glanced up to a picture of Esme holding a shot gun.

"not in that way obviously…that's the Rosalie part. My mom loves her family a lot just like you love Charlie. She'd also do anything to keep us happy. You both have a good heart. You both have a good head on your shoulders. Also you both are very dedicated to everything you do. I mean I'll back off if you don't feel the same way…I just need to know." Edward said rubbing my hand. I was shocked…I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt as if this were a dream. A wonderful …blissful dream. The only thing that made me believe that this was real was I usually woke up around now.

"you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that! " I said quietly. He leaned in closer to me and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

" be my girlfriend please?" he murmured.

"you didn't even have to ask." I whispered as the distance between our lips clothes. Again this was hands down the best kiss that I had ever received….even better then the one before since he knew that it was me. It was more powerful then an atomic bomb. The passion was indescribable. It was also very sweet and soft. This was the kiss of dreams. All train of thought was lost.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! **  
><em>

Chapter 16

BPV.

The next few weeks flew by fast. Our relationship quickly blossomed and we were talking about living together. In the mean time I was living with Alice and Jasper…just till everything got settled down. Tanya hadn't shown up to work…she was claiming sick days. She was probably afraid that she was going to get fired the next time she walked in…either that or the damage Rose did was really bad. Edward was put in charge of fixing everything…and in order to help out Alice was going to temporarily take Tanya's job the minute they terminated her.

"I cant believe we're going to be working together guys…I mean I love my shoe store…but I feel like I'm left out of the loop!" Alice said getting ready for her first day. Tanya had just about used every day off she had so she had to come in today. They wanted Alice to jump right in.

"and Bells…we're going to be in the same department…isn't that great!" Alice chirped…I could just picture Alice sitting on my desk and talking the day away.

" you don't know the half of it!" I said. I was just glad that Tanya was going to be gone. If possible Jasper looked more thrilled about that fact then I did.

" I cant believe that she's going to be gone…it's going to be gone. I mean it really sucks that it took what happened to Bella and the company almost going into financial ruin for it to happen…but I'm really glad it is!" Jasper said walking into the bedroom.

"Hey…I forgot to ask…how did you guys already have my clothes?" I asked.

"well remember that night…no body was home…we were cleaning Tanya's bedroom- well I may of seen some of the clothes…and I had some boxes, and that's all you need to know." Alice said

" okay." I said.

"now…lets add a little of that shimmering gray eye shadow and your all done!" Alice said finishing my makeup. Alice was ecstatic to have someone to apply makeup to. I got up and looked at the mirror and was speechless.

"No need to thank me…common Bells…I don't want to be late….Emmett, Jasper and I have a $5 bet going on that Tanya's going to cry…and I don't want to miss this!" Alice said skipping to the front door. She was one strange girl. We got into Jasper's maxima and pulled out. Alice was talking the whole way about wishing this was permanent but she really wanted to keep the shop open.

"I'm going to be in the cafeteria sitting with you every day…you , me and Edward. I just wish Jazzy had the same lunch we did. Its going to be so fun!" Alice said excitedly. Looked like Edward and I had a new partner at lunch for the time being.

"You know…I never been so happy going to work before." Jasper smiled blasting country tunes in his car.

"Bella…you must be so thrilled…I mean she was mean to everyone in the company except for Carlisle, Edward and Emmett. Frankly I couldn't stomach the bitch and I didn't have to work for her. " Jasper added.

"Jasper…you have no idea." I said shaking my head. It was then that we pulled in. Everybody was already there waiting for us. The minute I got out Edward took my hand and started to rub it supportability. Emmett was resting his body against his mustang.

"Are you ready guys…lets do this shit!" Emmett said flicking his Gucci sunglasses on and strutting in like he was Brad Pitt.

"I'm going to have to ask him where he found those sun glasses…I've been into the Gucci stores and I haven't seen those!" Alice said as we followed him in. Just as we reached the door a Denali pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes…taking the bate!" Alice beamed.

"I've got chips and some sprite…what do you have Alice?" Rosalie asked looking into her bag.

"A Hershey's bar and a Pepsi!" Alice beamed. It was kind of like they were smuggling food in to see a movie.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long…its so beautiful…don't have to worry about hoe-zilla hitting on Emmett any more or becoming my sister in law. I can finally leave my pepper spray at home. " Rosalie said with relief spreading across her face.

"honestly Bella I feel bad that you had to work for _that _all day long…and then go home to her. If I were you I would of clawed her face off a long time ago!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie…I would of done the exact same thing!" Alice beamed. Rosalie and Alice were becoming very close friends.

"Alice …I definitely should of met you sooner…I would have had you in my wedding party!" Rosalie said.

"That's okay…as long as I get an invite." Alice smiled. We then boarded the elevator. Jasper went to his desk…where he could see and hear everything. Alice and Rosalie hid in the break room…where they could see and hear everything but not be seen. Edward handed me a box so I could clear out my desk. He and Carlisle created a new position for me…I was now going to be Edward's personal assistant. His position never had one before…which is weird because Tanya had one…I have a feeling that she may have had something to do with that. It was probably one of her demands when they offered her the position. Must have been because she was a "Stanford Grad" and they felt they had to appease her. He went to get Carlisle when we saw her Manolo shoe shove itself through the elevator door. Tanya sauntered right up to me, not even noticing that I was clearing my desk.

"Bella…long time no see…GET ME A FIJI WATER NOW…MOVE YOUR ASS!" Tanya snarled. Normally I would of just did what she said…but today was different.

"No!" I said looking her in the eye.

"_What_…how could you deny _me_( she pointed at herself) anything…you little peon!" Tanya hissed extremely pissed off.

"You heard me…no!…I don't work for you any more!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Tanya laughed.

"She's saying…YOUR FIRED!" Edward finally walked out with Carlisle and two detectives.

"What's going on here…is this some sort of joke?" Tanya asked confused.

" Do we look like we're joking?" Edward asked in a serious tone.

"I cant be fired…for what? On what grounds?" Tanya asked.

"We don't employ _felons_." Edward said.

" felon…I'm not a felon…what do you mean?" Tanya asked clueless. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going to ask that?" Edward asked.

" Tanya McKinely…you are under arrest." One of the Detectives said flashing his badge which read " Det. Demetri Santiago" as he read her rights.

"I demand to know…what am I being arrested for ?" Tanya asked annoyed as they slapped her in hand cuffs.

"Fraud, embezzlement, slavery, abuse…take your pick!" he said flashing pictures of my bedroom. A rat was laid out across my bed. Alice must of taken those.

"Don't try to run…your mother already did. The minute our squad cars pulled up to your house she was running out the front door. One of our officers caught her in a flying tackle. She screamed all the way to the police station." the detective said.

" excuse me…I didn't do any of those things. This is all one big set up to make me look bad! Ruin my good name…what did Rosalie Hale tell you to do this?…she wants to play like that…fine…I could slap an assault charge on her!" Tanya asked annoyed. We could hear Rosalie laughing.

"yeah yeah…and I supposed all those checks that were supposed to be mailed were miss placed. No wait the computer glitch…just like it did when a bunch of employees were supposed to get raises. Yet you miraculously got all of yours…and some!" Edward said rolling his eyes. Tanya's jaw dropped.

"you didn't think we wouldn't find out about that did you?" Carlisle asked.

"I cant believe your on board with this bullshit Carlisle!" Tanya said shocked

"I cant believe that we didn't find out about this sooner. Tanya…you told me you went to Stanford. You lied to me in your interview…and forged your resume…that's grounds alone to fire you. Not to mention you were stealing from us…we have evidence. Rosalie didn't do anything…you set yourself up for this. Sooner or later we were going to find out." Carlisle said relatively calm.

" well I may of fudged the facts a little…but I definitely didn't steal!" Tanya said offended. Just then the cops…who were searching Tanya's purse…pulled out a bunch of pay raise request forms . Edward went over to a computer and placed a disk in. It was security video from in side Tanya's office. Tanya walked over to the door and checked to see if the coast was clear before shadily sliding stuff in her purse.

"um…I didn't know those were there!…and that's not me on that tape…that's my twin!" Tanya gulped afraid. Edward stopped the tape and zoomed in. Tanya had a tattoo of her name written in cursive on her ring finger. Everybody in the company knew about it . Usually she wore a ring over it but she forgot to that day I guess. Might as well of held a sign up saying " I am Tanya".

"Really…this is your twin?" Edward asked rolling his eyes as the cops took off her rings and found the tattoo in question. Tanya looked pissed

"This company is going to fall apart with out me!" Tanya said menacingly.

"No…this company almost fell apart _because_ of _you_!" Carlisle said in a matter of fact tone.

"so…who did you get to replace me?" Tanya asked in a dead tone.

"Hi Tanya!" Alice said as she skipped out, smiled, and waived.

"oh you fucking gotta be kidding me!" Tanya mumbled under her breath.

"this young lady volunteered her services until we could find a permanent replacement for you." Carlisle said informatively.

" you think that she will do a better job then _me_…that anyone will do a better job then _me_…ha…don't make me laugh." Tanya snorted.

"well Tanya…she does run her own business…so she has the experience which is a bonus…and I highly doubt she will be making any of your um mistakes." Carlisle said. Tanya stared at him bewildered.

"you guys wont last another month with out me!" Tanya said snidely.

"actually we probably wouldn't of lasted another month with you!" Edward countered. Tanya glared.

" I cant believe this…cant you guys see that this is a set up to make me look bad…I was so good to all of you!" Tanya said pissed. Jasper's laughter carried over and mixed with Rosalie's.

"You locked someone in a basement for like two days…I don't think that constitutes as being good to somebody. Not to mention the eclectic vocabulary you used against almost everyone every day!" Jasper called over

"SHUT UP JASPER…THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tanya shouted .

"IT BECOMES MY BUSINESS WHEN YOU TREAT MY FRIENDS LIKE SHIT!"

"WHATEVER…I WAS GOOD TO YOU JASPER AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tanya hollered back.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME UNTIL LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"common miss…lets get a moving!" The detectives said grabbing Tanya by the arm and escorted her to the elevator doors. Rosalie waived from the break room door.

"Bye Tanya…don't let the Jail cell door hit you in the ass!" Jasper called as the entire floor clapped.

"Now that that's over with!" Edward said helping me with the box filled with my stuff. He set it down before giving me a quick kiss and stroking my cheek. Our lips then touched again…this time for a little longer. Hands down Edward was the best kisser that I had ever had. Edward then broke it off.

" I promise…we'll continue this later!" Edward said looking down at me and smiling.

About a half hour later I had just finished getting settled in. Edward had just finished some work and as hanging out at my desk again when something very unexpected happened.

"Bella?" a very familiar voice said. I looked up. Edward held me in a protective embrace.

"Calm down…I'm not going to hurt any body." Kate laughed. Edward relaxed slightly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you. That night watching them in the bedroom…saying that stuff about you …and seeing your face…finally made me realize what my mother and sister were really like. I'm really sorry that I didn't speak up sooner…its just that it was really uncomfortable. But because of you, I finally had the courage to move out. I left not too soon after you did. I was wondering if we could maybe start over…hang out some time? You can bring whoever you want if that would be better?" Kate asked sincerely. I stared at her for a second before a smile spread across my face.

" that would be great." I said as Kate handed me her new number.

"Well…I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys later." Kate said taking off. Edward looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"yeah…she's okay…she's not like the other two." I said.

We made plans to go out to eat that night. He was planning a candle lit dinner for two at a near by restaurant. He could be so cute sometimes. Our lips then met again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own Twilight...S/M does. Please read and review! alright guys this is going to be the end but feel free to review on any of my other stories!  
><strong>_

Epilogue.

BPV

Life after Tanya was great. Edward didn't treat me half as bad as Tanya did. He got everything himself. I didn't have to get him his Moca cappuccino and add whip cream and chocolate fudge. I didn't have to pick apart his trail mix. I also noticed a substantial bump in my pay check. Without the restraints of Irina and Tanya…my friendship with Kate strengthened. She was like the sister that I had missed out on. Rosalie even got along with her…which is shocking considering how much she hated her sister. Tanya and Irina were sentenced to very long jail terms. Since Irina didn't do as much she was only sentenced to 30 years. Tanya however…well the judge threw the book at her and sentenced her to the max…a whopping 60 years behind bars. Jasper was excited…saying " well if you want to lock people up…Karma comes back and bites you in the ass." Jasper really did despise her. Rosalie was glad that she was going to a place where she could never get to Emmett again. Rosalie and Emmett had a grand ceremony and took off for the honeymoon that night. They came back from the honeymoon announcing that they were pregnant. I had a funny feeling though that she conceived before the honeymoon…considering she looked a little green at the ceremony.

"So imagine my face. I'm sitting on the beach and drinking a corona and thinking ' this is the life'…when Rosalie turns to me and says ' oh by the way I'm pregnant' as if she was buying a new dog. Next thing I know I'm waking up to all life guards surrounding and looking at me." Emmett said sitting on the couch. They had come over to see the new apartment Edward and I got.

"I'm so excited about this…I cant wait to be a mom. Less then a year and counting until I have that little bundle of joy in my arms. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!" Rosalie said rubbing her stomach and eating a saltine.

"Have you told Esme and Carlisle yet?" Edward asked.

"not yet…we're waiting for tonight to do that. Oh Emmy….wouldn't it be nice if it were twins?" Rosalie asked dreamily. Emmett looked at her shocked.

"are you kidding me…I don't know how we're going to deal with one child….never mind if it was two…I'm not exactly a pro you know!" Emmett said.

" oh stop…the minute the baby's born your paternal instincts will kick in." Rosalie said.

"Hold on…lets get something straight…I am not turning into that!" Emmett said pointing to a picture of Carlisle helping Edward on his first bike in a park. A younger Emmett was playing football in the background.

" yeah you say that now…but when you see that baby it will be different!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to find out what your having?" I asked. Rose and Emmett looked at each other.

"oh yes…I know a lot of people want it to be a surprise…but I just couldn't stand not knowing what to call my baby the whole 9 months. It would bother me to no end." Rosalie said.

"well I just want to know…just to be prepared." Emmett said. Rosalie was oozing with happiness.

"I cant wait to have a 'my child's an honor student' bumper sticker on the back of my car!" Rosalie cooed.

"Rosalie…what if your child struggles in school?" Edward asked.

"oh they wont!" Rosalie beamed. We looked wearily at Emmett.

"I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my entire life…whatever he or she is…I hope they get Emmett's dimples…that would look so cute on a little munchkin…I've decided already to double my donations this year…and I've already made some decisions on the nursery. I want to wait though until we find out to actually start on it. I want to know whether to use blue paint or pink." Rosalie said.

"is there any preferences?" Edward asked. Rosalie glared.

" all we're hoping for is a healthy little dumpling Edward" Rose said slightly hurt at first.

"…well Emmett has said that he would like for it to be a son….but I have a feeling that it's a girl." Rosalie added in a matter of fact tone.

"I so cant wait to find out…I have the date marked down on my calendar all ready." Rosalie sighed.

"so this is a great apartment you guys found… looks like it needs to be baby proofed…" Rosalie said looking around.

"Rosalie…we don't plan on having kids for a while!" I said.

"I wasn't thinking about that…I was wondering whether you guys would watch the baby…if Carlisle and Esme or my parents couldn't…and Emmett and I had to go out somewhere?" Rosalie asked.

" you don't even have to ask that…of course!" I beamed.  
>"Thank you!" Rosalie said with joy glistening in her eyes. I would of found it odd…if not for the fact that I knew Rosalie was just excited over being pregnant. Rosalie then looked at the clock.<p>

"Well Emmett and I have to go…dinner with your parents is going to be in an hour." Rosalie said as Emmett stood up and grabbed her hand.

"it was great seeing your apartment and everything…I love it…its perfect…just remember to baby proof it…I don't want little Kayla or Jonathan having an accident"…" Rosalie said as she and Emmett maid for the door.

"Bye Rosalie…Emmett!" We called.

"Was that me…or was that totally predicted?" I asked when they were gone.

"Well Rosalie always wanted to start a family right away…guess she got what she wanted. Mom thought she had a bit of a glow at the ceremony…" Edward said sinking into the couch. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"So are you ready to be Uncle Edward?" I asked stroking his hand.

"As long as they don't call me Uncle Eddie…I'm ready!" Edward laughed.

"Are you ready to be Auntie Bella?" he asked stroking my face.

" definitely!" I smiled. I was then lost in those smoky green eyes. Before I knew it the distance between our lips closed. Flames of passion burned like gasoline to a fire. The way he kissed was indescribable…god like even. I felt as though he was my soul mate. Our lips then separated about a fraction of an inch.

" I have to tell you something…" he started up. His blazing green eyes locked on my own.

"please don't be scared." he said. I nodded confused.

" I think I fell in love you." Edward whispered. I felt as if I were on top of the world. I still could not believe that this was happening. It felt as if it were a dream. I was almost afraid to wake up and find myself inn the basement again. I had realized a while ago just how strong my feelings for Edward were so when I spoke next I spoke from the heart.

"well that works out perfectly…because I think I fell in love you too!" I whispered smiling. It was then that our lips met again. He scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom. I knew he was the one for me.


End file.
